Chances
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: This is my take on Chapter 52 the events that would happen after that event. Warning ooc characters. Main romance will be Lubbock and Najenda and sub will be Mine and Tatsumi with a little of Esdeath and Tatsumi and Wave and Kurome.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm in love with Akame Ga Kill and it is the best anime of this year. I really want more fanfics of this great anime. Now on another note I really really believe that Lubbock should not have died, I mean you killed of the comedy and have you seen CHAPTER 53! Please in all that is holy to the creator of Akame Ga Kill, don't kill Mine, Tatsumi, Wave and Kurome.**

**I am also sidelining my future Naruto projects because it is hard to make a good story while at the same time trying to figure out how to make chapters because Fanfiction won't show me.**

**This is my version of what should have been done in Chaper 52 not saying that chapter was bad I'm just making one with the suggestion if Lubbock didn't die. Also a request please tell me how to make chapters.**

**Anyways enjoy the story and I do not own Akame Ga Kill and I wished I did.**

**Legend:**

**Normal- Set change or notes  
><strong>

Normal- Talking

_Normal- Thoughts_

Normal- Technique

Lubbock's POV

Lubbock takes Syura's Shambhala and attempts to escape. He then activates it saying, "Alright..!". As he teleports, he then discovers he is in the courtyard and much worse he's still in the palace.

"I'm still inside the palace!?", Lubbock said as he grabbed Shambhala and said, "I don't care where just get me out of here." Shambhala then didn't work as Lubbock came to a realization that, "Fuck! I can't use it twice in a row!?"

The palace guards were aware and rushed to Lubbock's area, "There's the rebel! This way!". The guards then proceeded to attack Lubbock but he saw them and said, "Shit! They keep popping up like maggots". He then ran as fast as I could as he thought, _I gotta get out of the palace or at least outside the capital and get somewhere safe-_NNGH!. His thoughts were destroyed as the adrenaline from his body was gone and replaced with pain from his lower body which was his crushed ball. Lubbock still ran even with the intense pain, _AGH! I still gotta run I have to reach Miss Najenda._

As Lubbock still ran he saw a figure wearing a samurai sword and realized it was a member of Wild Hunt. The figure then said as he slowly approached Lubbock, "Kousetsu, your meal time has come..."

Lubbock then grabbed his sword, _Great! Just my Luck! But..._. He then motioned it for his final attack, _I can't just fake my death this time._ He then charged with his sword yelling as he was going to attack the samurai of Wild Hunt. He then prepared to attack but Shambhala started glowing.

_Yes! I can get out of here! Work! Please. _As he was going to be transported Wild Hunt's samurai then proceeded to attack he shouted, "Die!" Before the sword cut Lubbock, he disappeared from the castle as Budo was going to attack.

The samurai then started to walk back as he thought of the green haired Night Raid member, _You have earned my respect. Your determination to live until that moment was... Well I'll meet you again and this time you can't escape._

Budo then tried to talk to the samurai but the two just merely looked at each other and did not say a word as the samurai then left the courtyard. Budo then said to his soldiers, "Blood has been spilled in his Majesty's palace. I must make my amends"

**In the prime minister's room**

The minister's cup fell as he learned of the news.

"Syura is DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DEAD..?" The minister said as he appeared to be shocked over what Dorothea. "Yes, he was too eager" she replied.

The minister as he was still shaken in disbelief said, "I... I had... I had such great expressions for Syura!" He then started to tear up as he started shouting while he let loose of his tears, "NO, NOO.. NOOO... MY WORRISOME, FOOLISH SON! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He then had a disconnected look as he spoke again, "Oh well.." He then began to become himself again as Dorothea was shocked that this man was just crying over his beloved son and became normal in a moment. The prime minister continued, "I'll make another son from scratch. I must not give birth to another failure. Extreme care must be taken in choosing the birth mother this time. Kufufufufu..."

As he started to have a maniacal smile, Dorothea was thinking. _What an empire. He can reach closure that quickly and decisively..? _

Before the prime minister left he then said to Dorothea, "Place a bounty on the green haired rebel that had the nerve to kill my son. Make his bounty so big that people will do everything to capture him, torture and kill him. But I want him alive for my entertainment..." He then had an evil aura that was so strong that it startled Dorothea, "...I have to do it myself!"

**In the Dungeon. Tatsumi's cell**

Tatsumi was stuck there even if there was food next to him he just stayed in that position only thinking that he wanted to save Lubba, then escape the Capital, go back to Night Raid and see his girlfriend and have a vacation with her. He slightly blushed when he thought of Mine and what they did before he left.(**AN:See chapter 50**) His thoughts disappeared as the doors opened revealing Esdeath who was still somewhat infatuated with him.

Esdeath saw that Tatsumi did not touch the food that she gave him. She said, "... You really are stubborn. I can't believe you're refusing to eat." Of course Tatsumi wouldn't eat he was more focused in getting the heck out of there with Lubba and returning to Night Raid's base. Esdeath then kneeled in front of Tatsumi and was going to give a spoonful of her homemade soup to Tatsumi. She said, "This is my specialty. Won't you try it?"

Tatsumi still didn't budge as she started to think and then ate her own soup and then said, "It turned out especially well. It's a shame."

Esdeath then remembered what Tatsumi said to her yesterday which for the first time surprised her and the first time where she couldn't get an answer. _I was taken completely off-guard when he told me he was in a relationship with another woman, but all that means is that I have to take him away from her! For that, I must make Tatsumi my subordinate._

She then started to talk to him, "Tatsumi..." She then sat down in front of him, "-I'm telling you again , if you join me, all your past charges will be erased. You'll be released immediately. I've already made the arrangements. But if you refuse, you'll be treated as a great criminal and face public execution."

Tatsumi then replied, "Do you not understand? I'm telling you again, if you won't do something for the man that was captured along with me, I won't listen to anything you say, much less negotiate with you."

Esdeath then said, "I was informed that he escaped when he killed the prime minister's son-" Tatsumi then went up and smiled at Esdeath making her blush deeply and then ran up and hugged her which made Tatsumi take down Esdeath making him on top of her. Tatsumi then said, "Thank you! Thank you! Esdeath you're so-" He was interrupted when Esdeath pushed him and said; "-I wasn't finished!"

Esdeath then brushed herself off and tried to control her blush as her thoughts began to run wildly about taking a certain man and doing all sorts of pleasurable things in a dungeon. "He has escaped but he is propably the most wanted man right now. Now on to the topic will you agree?"

Tatsumi was in deep thought as he was thinking whether or not he should take the deal and be able to leave the capital and be with a crazy woman or be publicly executed and not be able to see Mine.

_Hmm... Maybe I should take the deal but that means I'll be her comrade. I don't want that maybe I should try to make her my comrade._

"I agree" said Tatsumi as Esdeath was shocked because never in a million years would she have thought that he agreed. "Oh, Tatsumi you have-" Tatsumi interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I will only agree if you release me and I get to leave the capital-". He looked at her like he was saying if she understood and Esdeath quickly nodded. "-Also if you are by my side...". Esdeath blushed heavily at this point as Tatsumi's statement made her dreams come true and made her think if finally Tatsumi has feelings for her and the other woman was just an excuse. "- My last condition is that you have to be with me when I leave the capital and you will join Night Raid and be with me."

Esdeath fell at that statement as she heard what her crush said. Not only was she crushed she was surprised on what he said that she will leave with him which made her blush again but also join Night Raid with him. She wanted to know why he would consider an enemy to join him.

"As I said before I will not join the weak Revolution and why should I leave with you. You are supposed to leave with me. Why would you consider-" Tatsumi interrupted by saying, "Because I want you to be with me!"

Esdeath then showed no signs of life as she froze with what he said for about a second before her heart began to race again. She then was brought back to life and immediately became red as she started to respond, "I-um- y-you-t-th-think" Tatsumi then said, "Can I explain why I said that" She then nodded and asked him what was his reason.

Tatsumi exhaled and began to speak, "Even if you are the enemy and you almost killed several of my friends and killed some of my friends, I don't know but all I can say is that I can trust you enough. I still think you're twisted and crazy can I tell you that even if you are weak you are also strong and if you're strong you can also be weak."

Esdeath then was going to tell him of what she was thinking but Tatsumi said that he was going to tell everything then she would talk. He then coughed as he continued, "Anyways what I mean is you are so strong Esdeath but you can be weak because you're in conflict with yourself-" Esdeath was shocked that Tatsumi knew of her inner conflict when it started when he left and when they met again on top of the mountain and then just when she knew that he was in Night Raid.

"-You also call me strong but in truth I am weak because I wasn't able to save Sheele, Aniki, Chelsea and Su-san but the reason I could be strong is that I live to protect the weak and learn to live my life for someone else so the philosophy of the strongest survive in the end. I don't believe that because there were a lot of stronger people than me that died. So the main this is Esdeath I don't want you to change but all I want is for my friends and maybe if you become one of my friends is to all be happy."

Esdeath was thinking heavily on what Tatsumi had said and came to a conclusion she will go with Tatsumi and join him for the only two goals that were in her head was to learn what nonsense he had just said and maybe if she changed Tatsumi will love her even more. The second one was she wanted to find this other woman and fight her if not kill her so that she would be the only woman for Tatsumi.

"I'll agree with you on this Tatsumi, you better make sure it happens" She said as she stood up and left the room before telling him something before she left the dungeon. "We will leave tonight at midnight, be prepared."

Tatsumi then celebrated as he did an impossible task was that to make Esdeath an ally now all he has to do now is wait.

**Outside the capital in the forests.**

For all that Lubbock could say he was lying down on some bushes and he knew he was in the forest. The sun was about to drown and he knew night would come. He got up and started limping as he checked his injuries.

_I'm still in shit! Every part of my body fuckin' hurts but I gotta reach Night Raid and Miss Najenda maybe now I can tell her about my feelings. _Lubbock then grabbed Shambhala and said, "Ok, take me to Night Raid's base."

As he transported he heard a voice that called out to him, "Human, what is your name?" Lubbock was then scared and said, "I-I'm Lu-Lubbo- Lubbock". The mysterious voice answered, "Hmm you are interesting Lubbock much more so than my original user." The gears in Lubba's head were in motion as he came up with an answer, "Then you are-". The mysterious voice then interrupted, "Yes I am Shambhala."

"What do you want?" answered Lubbock. "I merely want to know who is the one that is going to use me and to give a warning." said Shambhala. Lubbock then said, "Ok, what is it that you want?"

"I am here to tell you that when you use me it requires a lot of strength so once you are going to reach the destination you are going to be unconscious for how many days." Lubbock then said, "Wait-". But Shambhala interrupted, "Goodbye"

As Lubbock reached a place before he fell unconscious the last thing he saw was white hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Rant: Ok so everyone that has seen the latest news on Akame Ga Kill should know that they skipped a lot of manga in the anime. The reason is because the creator of the manga is now controlling the anime and says that he won't do anymore manga. So Akame Ga Kill will end after 24 episodes. Revolt and do a fucking petition against this b.s**

**Anyway I saw episode 20 and saw Lubbock die. That was really sad actually sadder than the manga. I say good job on the anime because it is a new story so I am excited and anyways hope you guys enjoy. Special part at the end of this fanfiction.**

Chapter 2

Najenda was at the moment thinking of how to get her comrades back from the capital. _This id going to be a risky mission but I think we need Mine's help for this._

Mine was the key to the rescue mission. As a former user of Pumpkin, she knew that Mine was dying to save Tatsumi who was her boyfriend from the capital's arms, as seen from her intense training with Akame and her drive and intensity to get the job done.

She would have to thank Tatsumi for changing Mine into a better person. Never in her life would she have ever thought that Mine would turn from being a selfish person to actually mature and fight for others and that's all because she fell head over heels for Tatsumi.

Now she looks at Tatsumi as an invaluable comrade because not only has he improved vastly to become stronger everyday and reaching to Bulat but also for the way that he can change people. Maybe he could change Esdeath. Nah! That's impossible for a woman that she knew would be very stuck to her ideas to follow her crush's ideals. _If that happens I would quit joining this war and live peacefully._

Nowon to her next one should she or not save Lubbock. Nah what was she joking she would save Lubbock after all he was with her during the army days. She had just begun to ponder what Lubbock's motivation for joining Night Raid was, I mean the guy was talented and could do almost anything and he was rich. The guy could have lived to become a prince but instead become a soldier and become so good that he became a soldier under her direct command, she had always assumed that all he wanted was to be under the command of a strong and charming general.(**AN: I just wish that Najenda just gave one chance to Lubbock. I mean Mine did it with Tatsumi and they were in the middle of the war so it's logical for Lubbock and Najenda to hook up.**)

The most peculiar thing was him leaving the capital, faking his own death and joining certain death by being with her. When she asked him why, he answered that the capital was boring and corrupt so he wanted to join the Revolutionary Army because it looked fun.

She thought about the reasons what would happen if Lubbock was gone. Of course the role of a comedian would have been gone and this place would have probably been lonely and full of grim. Nobody would there to brighten up the mood like Lubbock did.

_All right I've decided to save Tatsumi and Lubbock- Wait what the fuck is that?! _Her thoughts were caught off as soon as she saw a glowing circle and Lubbock come out of it.

"LUBBOCK!" screamed Najenda as she rushed to his side and seeing that he was badly hurt.

"BOSS!" she heard Leone's voice as she rushed through the door with Akame and Mine. Leone did not know how to respond there was Lubbock all injured and she was shocked how could get here if he was in the capital. "What the fuck happened-"Leone was interrupted by Najenda, "It doesn't matter we have to get him to a bed and heal him."

They rushed the injured Lubbock into the nearest room which was Najenda's. They then proceeded to place him on the bed while Akame looked and treated his injuries. After she looked her face began to show anger, "Lubbock was tortured." The other females were angry and fearful because Lubbock is a coward so he could have said information about them. Leone then said, "Boss I think we need to leave."

Mine then said, "Leone, we can't do that. Tatsumi could be coming and Lubbock is unconscious and heavily injured." Leone responded, "I know but Lubba might have said where our base is and it won't matter if Tatsumi will come back if we die." Akame then said, "Lubbock didn't say anything and we have to heal him."

Leone then said, "But think about it Akame-" Akame then shouted, "There is no thinking about it we are not leaving a comrade behind and damn sure to make another one die!" The two then argued until Najenda was so angry that she screamed, "Enough!", which made the two girls stop.

Najenda then exhaled and letting go of some of her anger, "I get what you're saying Leone but we can't have Lubbock die or leave Tatsumi. They are both invaluable allies to all of us and it would be lonely if they weren't around."

Leone then sighed, "You're right boss. I'm sorry if I ever thought about leaving a comrade behind." Najenda then answered, "It's understandable of what you said Leone, now we will leave Lubbock and focus on saving Tatsumi. Is that clear!?"

All three girls said, "Hai!" Najenda then smirked, "Ok let's prepare for our rescue mission to the capital."

The three girls then left leaving Najenda alone in her room with an unconscious Lubbock. _Maybe later I can ask him what happened later. _With that she left Lubbock there to rest.

**Capital. Inside the palace. Tatsumi's room**

Tatsumi had just been staying in the same place where he was as he was thinking about good times.

_I think I have to make it up for Mine for what has happened._ A feeling of dread then shivered into his body. _Oh shit! I just remembered not only she might take me shopping or do whatever she wants. I don't want to do that. And the other one is I'm bringing a psychopathic woman who thinks I'm her boyfriend. I'm not saying Mine is weak but I don't want her to die._

He was brought back from his thoughts as the door opened revealing Esdeath who said, "Let's go." Tatsumi stood up without a word and followed Esdeath outside the dungeon and by the time he realized he was outside the palace and on the streets.

Esdeath was conflicted as she thought why she was doing this to an enemy even if she did like him. She would never betray the strong capital that would be going against her ideals. The strong survive and the weak would get crushed, simple as that but something of what Tatsumi said didn't make her join him it was just a curiosity that burned inside her to find out the answer.

_I am merely finding out what he meant of that other strength and I want to find it so that I could get stronger and hopefully get his heart._

As they reached the forest which was outside the Capital;Tatsumi was in deep thought as he couldn't believe what was happening. He had just make Esdeath, the ESDEATH! The one who easily conquered the western and northern tribes easily and known as the strongest in the capital become an ally and join him in Night Raid.

_Maybe if she fights with me we'll have a chance to win this war and make this place happier. Finally I can see Mine again._

"Wait!_" _Esdeath whispered to him motioning him to go down which meant tackling him and having her killers on his face but Tatsumi didn't mind that. Not only because he had a girlfriend but he felt a similar aura of a person he had fought before and then he saw Wave with Kurome and they were sitting down on the ground talking to each other.

Esdeath and Tatsumi sneakily snuck around to know why they were here, I mean it is 3:00 in the morning.

"You think this would work Kurome." Asked Wave as he held a syringe. Kurome just nodded and said, "This will work Wave this is the ones those guys injected me in the lab. It's the same drugs..." Kurome stopped as she truly smiled and said, "...after this I can finally do what I always wanted and to meet Nee-san and talk to her."

After hearing that Wave gave her the syringe that could probably have the experimental drugs that kept Kurome alive. Kurome then said, "Thank you Wave for everything! You have been a good friend. If I don't make it tell Nee-san that I will meet her in the next life." Wave then responded, "No way I am not going to let you die. I can't stand to have another one of my friends die, first it was Bols then Run and I can't do it without you."

Esdeath and Tatsumi were just in front of the duo who was talking and Tatsumi was in thought again, _I never did realize that Wave and I are so similar. I also want to have Akame meet her sister since she's so troubled. I want to help but what good can I do. We better go._

Wave then continued, "So please don't-" He was interrupted when Kurome suddenly lunged at him and he felt something soft yet heavenly touch his lips slightly and grab the syringe that was in his hand. Kurome then went back to where she was as she placed the needle next to her chest and mouthed of a thank you, "For everything"

Kurome then stabbed herself with the syringe and pushed the drug into her body as suddenly as it happened she fell and started convulsing. Wave then caught her as he screamed, "KUROME!"

Tatsumi then wanted to go to the two but was stopped by Esdeath holding his arm tightly as he saw this he said quietly, "What are you doing? We have to help them." Esdeath then quickly answered, "Think about it Tatsumi, I know you want to help but what would happen if they saw you-" Tatsumi then stopped struggling as he knew that if he helped Wave would still have him go back to the dungeon and the chances of escaping would be slim.

He then exhaled as if a signal to calming down. Esdeath then let go of his hand and said, "-Besides my subordinates are strong just watch" After that Tatsumi then saw what happened next.

Wave started to cry, "Please come back Kurome! I need you to be with me! SO goddamnit get back here and stop being so fucking pathetic-" Wave tried his best to hold back the tears and the thoughts that Kurome is dead and it was his fault.(**AN: Before anyone complains remember he's like Tatsumia nd they're the kind of people that if they don't protect their precious people they become like, "Oh it's my fault for what happened"**)

He then started to continue as two streams began to flow from his face "-please be alive! You're one of my precious people-" He then began to get closer to Kurome, "-I need you to still be alive and have fun with me-" He couldn't control his tears as he whispered, "-I love you!"

Soft and gentle hands then brushed his face and wiped the tears of his face, "I told you I'd come back." Wave then immediately got red and crawled back while repeating in a begging position, "Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai" He said this over and over again until Kurome cupped his cheek stared at his face with a smile for about five seconds and then tackled him.

Wave thought he was going to die but it all changed when that same sensation of something soft and heavenly touched his lips and evolved into a liplock that was very passionate that was apparently one sided due to the latter's brain dead condition for he never thought that Kurome would kiss him, scratch that like him.

Kurome then let go of the liplock as she sat on Wave's abdomen and smiled, "You know Wave, you should learn some manners, when a woman gives you something you should also give something in return." Wave then immediately understood what she meant and grinned as he pulled Kurome to him and then kissed again. This time instead of a one sided kiss it turned out to be a really heated fight between the two with Kurome still being on top and Wave at the bottom.

Tatsumi just wanted to go after seeing this and decided to walk but he forgot that Esdeath was next to him so he fell on top of Esdeath and the noise and commotion of which Tatsumi make made Wave and Kurome stop as they saw him on top of their taichou.

They immediately went into fighting mode as they asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" Tatsumi knew he was doomed and his answer was Esdeath punching him in the face sending him back as she muttered, "Baka."

Esdeath then stood up and brushed of the dirt on her skirt and then said very bluntly, "I am here to join the Revolutionary Army with Tatsumi"

The silence was so overwhelming that you the readers could see several tumbleweeds dancing n the background due to the Western standoff aura of what had just happened

Tatsumi just felt panicked, _What do I do? She just told two of her comrades that she was going to the Revolutionary Army._

Kurome then spoke up to release everyone from the silence, "Oh, then-" The mood started to get serious, "-we'll just have to get the rebel back into his cell." She suddenly lunged at Tatsumi but stopped when she saw Esdeath in front of her.

"Esdeath-taichou, could you please move." Esdeath then answered, "I'm afraid not, you will have to go through me to get Tatsumi and besides I have other motives for being with him."

Wave then patted Kurome on the back and whispered, "Ne, Kurome aren't we supposed to go to Night Raid's base."

Kurome smiled at him and said, "I know that Wave but-" He then unsheathed Yatsufusa and then screamed, "-let's have FUN!" Kurome and Wave then lunged to attack Esdeath and Tatsumi.

**Night Raid's Base. Najenda's room.**

As Lubbock still lay unconscious, Najenda was just there at her room just staring at him. She had to see if her comrade was awake so that he could tell information about the capital so that the Revolutionary Army could use this to their advantage in the upcoming battle.

However Lubbock's mind had other plans as we see Lubbock dreaming of Miss Najenda falling in love with him

In the dream Lubbock had just defeated everyone in the Capital and had single-handedly won the war and was celebrated and praised throughout the entire capital.

"Look there's the hero who saved us!" said one guy in the crowds that were there to see him. After that the crowd just erupted with guys saying how jealous they were at Lubbock's courage, good looks, and that all the girls love him while the girls adored him and didn't mind him looking at them while they were taking a bath and would welcome the pervert with open arms. (**AN: But it was only just a dream.**)

When he was in the palace, people worshipped him more and started bowing to him. His friends in Night Raid were congratulating him and he savored it with his big ego.

Tatsumi said to him, "Oh, Lubbock how I wished I had it like you. How you got the girls to love you. Please teach me your ways, sensei." Lubbock then smirked and said, "Oh well, of course I will teach you how to woo girls."

Akame said, "Lubbock you know when I see you, you're even better than meat-" Akame then went forward and struck a seductive pose which Lubbock absorbed that made his nose drip with blood. She then went close to him and spoke in a sultry tone to his ear, "- And I don't mind tasting you" It made Lubbock fly with blood. He bled so much that a little was dripping from his nose in the real world.

Leone then came forward and straddle in Lubbock's hip while locking her legs together in his back, "You know Lubbock I didn't realize how good of a man you were until it as too late." Lubbock then had an idea and had his pervert face on, "You can make it up to me Leone by making you touch your breasts." Leone then smiled at him and said, "Ok, I'm gonna give you what I always give to Tatsumi."(**AN: This is what I call when Leone squishes Tatsumi with her breasts.**)

The sensation from that made Lubbock's nose lose control as blood squirted uncontrollably. So much so that it was happening in real life. Najenda was shocked and immediately called, "Get over here quick." The girls then appeared and Leone spoke, "What's up boss? Did something happen yet."

Najenda then answered, "Yes something did happen, get over here and stabilize Lubbock." The girls hurriedly ran to Lubbock's side but put their hands over their faces when they saw Lubbock who was still unconscious still dripping blood uncontrollably and muttering, "Oppai,oppai come to me!", over and over again and with a grin.

Mine then said, "It's ok Boss for me to kill him." Najenda then said, "No we still need him alive now get over here and help me save him." The girls muttered about they should kill Lubbock to save the world from his perverted ways. While they were fixing him Najenda thought, _Now what could have caused Lubbock to have an occurrence like this. _She then remembered that as long as she could have remembered from first seeing him that he was a pervert, _That must be the reason. I told the fool to change so that girls could actually like him. And I have to help him. Well that wouldn't be so bad._

She was shocked at what she had just said, _Wait what had I just thought. Anyways I have to focus to heal him._ After an hour they were able to get the bleeding under control while in Lubbock Land he was still enjoying Leone's goods until he saw his Venus that was standing near him and quickly stood up.

Najenda was in her usual outfit and hair but what made it lovely for Lubbock was that she had the smile from when he first met her. The background changed as they were on top of a cliff at the old Night Raid's base and the sun was setting.

Lubbock spoke up, "Miss Najenda, I-" Lubbock was interrupted as Najenda touched his hand and pulled him near to her as she caressed his cheek after. She then looked at his eyes with her look of pure bliss and said, "I already know Lubbock and I can tell you I'm glad that this war is over."

Lubbock just practically became red as he heard the woman he said he was gonna make fall in love with him say that she was glad to accept his feelings. He stuttered, "Ah- wh- what make-s -you- sa-say that?" Najenda just went closer to him and said, "Because I'm with you." Najenda then cupped his cheek and sofltly kissed his lips. At this point Lubbock should have fainted but instead grabbed Najenda by her waist and pulled her into the kiss which became more heated and being dominated by Lubbock.

His feelings just went out at that kiss on how much he admired and loved her. But then everything disappeared as it was just Lubbock in a blank space that was black with a man who was tall with fair skin and with black hair but had purple eyes who spoke in a deep voice. (**AN: Imagine Cryaotic from Youtube**)

The man then proceeded to speak to snap Lubbock from his shock from the loss of that feeling he had with Najenda, "Greetings, Lujack, I am here to speak with you I am-" The man was interrupted by Lubbock's angry rant, "Oi, oi, oi what are you doing here?! Bring back that dream! Bring back Miss Najenda! " His rant was not minded by the man as he quietly sighed, "I got another idiot."

The man then vanished from Lubbock's sight and then reappeared close to Lubbock and kicked him square in the region and Lubbock screamed in pain like he never did before because where the man kicked is where he got his ball crushed.

As Lubbock was squirming around in pain, the man then picked him up and said, "As I was saying Lujack my name is-" Lubbock then interrupted him and said, "Oi, oi, oi baka my name is Lubbock not-" He was interrupted as the man punched in the same place where his source of pain came from.

The man then smirked as Lubbock cried tears and laughed, "Oh that gets the spot. Now if you don't want that to happen again I suggest that you keep quiet and listen to what I have to say. Is that understood?" He then shed a killing aura that Lubbock kept on nodding his head. The man then said, "Good now listen carefully as I will not repeat myself to an idiot."

He then dropped Lubbock as he said, "My name is Shambhala and you are my new master apparently and I just hope that you aren't like my old master."

Lubbock was just shocked and thought, _Holy motherfucking shit! This teigu can talk?! I bet this is all a dream and that when I wake up-_

Shambhala then interrupted Lubbock's thoughts, "Nope this is real and we are in your mind and yes I can talk." Lubbock was still shocked about what he heard because this guy just heard what he was saying.

Lubbock then thought, _How in this world's fuck can this guy possibly talk? _The man said, "Why Lubbock I can't believe that you are this stupid." Lubbock was still confused and the man then continued, "By the way genius what are teigus like me made of."

Lubbock then answered, "Teigus are made of danger beasts." The man then said, "Ding ding ding! Now people know you are not that dumb." Lubbock was just mad that this guy insulted him relentlessly, "Ok hot shit can you explain it to me so that I can understand or are you to arrogant that you don't know the answer to your question and that you're pulling my leg."

The man just smirked and said, "Gladly!-" He then coughed and said, "Since teigus are made of danger beasts there are times when a part of a danger beast's soul can be attached like mine so that means we are able to form a communication to you but we can't physically talk to you outside your mind. We can only communicate through mental which means you can talk to us if you want to or we'll just pull you in for a conversation."

Lubbock then immediately said, "Wait we? Then there are more like you and also since you are in my mind does that mean you can like do stuff with it." The man then answered, "Yes there are more like us some can communicate like the one that can control ice or some like the armor dudes. And to answer your other question we can't do anything to your mind but only scan, read through it and listen."

Lubbock instantly was filled with dread, "So you mean that you can hear everything."The man then scoffed, "Yes I can now hear everything of what you're thinking of even until now like the bishoujo with white hair."

Lubbock then said, "Oi, don't talk about Miss Najenda like that." Shambhala then said, "What do you mean I could talk about her all the time like on how great her figure is, or how beautiful she looks even with short hair or how big her-" Lubbock then shouted, "Don't you dare motherfucker!" As he proceeded to try and punch Shambhala but the teigu just simply teleported and reappeared behid Lubbock and kicked him at the back.

Shambhala then spoke in a insulting tone, "Oh so the coward can't stand for himself but can defend his petty crush because he wants to feel like a man."

Lubbock then lunged at him, "Urusai!" As he tried to hit the teigu once more this resulted in a beatdown. In the end Lubbock couldn't even stand a chance against Shambhala and was left trying to stand up, _Man this teigu is tough. But wait isn't it just a support type teigu not a biological one like Su_

Shambhala then spoke, "It is true that I am a support type teigu and I am not a biological one but the reason why we are talking is because I want to form a link with you" Lubbock then answered, "Why?" The teigu just simply answered, "Because you're more decent and interesting than the scum of a master I had on which I am grateful you killed."

Lubbock then stood up, "So the reason why you wanted to talk to me was to-" The teigu then interrupted him, "Test your worth" Lubbock answered with a, "Eh?" The teigu then said, "I need to find out if you're strong and also if you're brave enough to use me."

The teigu continued, "So that means I will be testing you with the worst possible method and if you can prove to me how strong you are only then will I teach you how to use me in a correct way. So are you ready." Lubbock was just trying to comprehend what he had just said and before he could answer the teigu said, "Let the battle begin!"

As the space became pitch black Lubbock was in his panic mode, _Shit I don't know what to expect from a crazy teigu like this!_

He suddenly heard screams as he saw something burning and smelt it too. As he got closer he realized it was the new base of Night Raid. He then hurriedly ran to see what was going on and he couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was just too real from the visions, the smell, the wind that was blowing to him, even the fucking ground he was walking around. Shambhala must have been fucking around with his brain and making see these illusions that were making him confused.

He kept running and then kicked the door and he saw a horrible sight. All of his friends were dead, they all died in gruesome ways and what made Lubbock fear was that the walls were stained with blood with the words, "You're a coward.", "Why? Lubbock Why?" and "You have failed us, Lubbock!"

Lubbock couldn't believe this was happening even if he knew it was fake it was just so goddamn real. He then heard a scream, _Miss Najenda! _Lubbock then ran like he never knew before and opened Najenda's room only to reveal a sight that was well the most horrible that he has seen.

He saw Najenda who was impaled by a spear made of thread and she was struggling to stay alive as she coughed up blood. He noticed that her other arm was gone and that she couldn't move. Lubbock at that point was on the verge of losing it, not only did this teigu show him his friends dead but that his love was dying from his thread.

Lubbock ran up to Najenda, "NAJENDA!" He then proceeded to see if she was alright. Najenda just looked at him and said, "Lubbock I-" With that she stopped breathing and was now cold. Shambhala then appeared and said, "This is what will happen if you don't become stronger Lubbock. All of your precious people will die and it will be your fault for being weak."

Shambhala then said in a stern voice, "Now, Lubbock will you let them die" Lubbock then screamed, "Never!" The teigu then continued, "Will you continue to be a coward?" Lubbock then stood up to Shambhala and said, "NO!" The teigu then said, "Will you finally fight for what you want?" Lubbock then screamed, "I will!" The teigu then said, "Say it!"

Lubbock screamed out, "I want to win the war! AND GET MISS NAJENDA!". The teigu then sighed, "Hai, hai you will be able to use me now let's go back." With a snap of a finger Lubbock, the teigu and the blank space disappeared.

**Najenda's room. Real world.**

Najenda was just quietly relaxing herself** (AKA: Sleeping) **because it was already 11:00 and it had ben six hours since Lubbock's episode. So far the green haired pervert of a comrade had not moved since and had been in the same state of unconsciousness and it looks like she wasn't going to get any answers today and the rescue mission for Tatsumi would go underway and would start tomorrow morning so that they would strike at night and infiltrate the palace and save him.

Suddenly Lubbock started screaming, Najenda then quickly went to see him and what happened. The green started thrashing and screaming. Najenda was trying to get him in control and she knew that the girls were already asleep and waking them up would be hard and futile.

In a moment the green haired teen stopped thrashing and became relaxed. He then said, "Miss Najenda." Najenda then said while grabbing the shirt of Lubbock and shaking Lubbock, "Lubbock, are you alright?" Lubbock then stretched out his hand and touched Najenda's face, "A coward like me that got his ball crushed did not squeak." Najenda was shocked at what happened to him, _They tortured him that badly. I'm glad he didn't talk and maybe Lubbock does have some great qualities about him._

He then said in a dying breath, "I'm*cough* glad to know*cough again*if I made you *cough louder*proud. I did well right..." Lubbock then went cold as Najenda started to shake him some more, "Oi, oi, oi Lubbock don't you die on me. That is an order, Lubbock. Don't you dare die on me!"

She was then shaking him harder and decided to revive him some more but when she got closer to him, something pushed her and she fell on Lubbock and got knocked out. When she woke up she then noticed that something had been on her lips. As she examined it, it felt really soft yet tasty at the same time.

She then realized that she was on Lubbock and she had not released her lips from his. She then was brain dead for a moment before all the blood rushed to her head and made her squeak as she fell out of the bed.

Lubbock then was waking up from the trial that Shambhala had him do and did not realize what had happened. _Why do I suddenly feel so happy and reminded to tell Tatsumi he's going to treat me to whatever I wanted._

He then spotted Miss Najenda on the floor and said, "Yo, Miss Najenda I-"

She then screamed (**AN:Like the one in the specials of Akame Ga Kill. I think it's 18.**) and punched Lubbock so hard that he created a hole to the following rooms before coming to a halt thanks to the cliff that was inside the base.

"What did I do this time-" Lubbock then fell unconscious with a fuming Najenda. Leone and Akame entered her room and asked, "Boss what-" They stopped when Najenda just left her room and the two were left to wonder what had happened.

**Special part**

**So this is the special part. It's a thank you and a reminder and also a choice.**

**The choice is which character you think I should revive. The choices are Sheele and Chelsea. So vote or pm me your choice**

**Thank you for everything to everyone who read my first chapter. I am an inspiring writer nd you have no idea how happy I was when I looked at how many views I got in the first day and that was about a 100. That blew my fucking mind since I am so self deprecating so that means a lot to me.**

**Also I would like to thank the ones who reviewed my story. It doesn't matter to me if you say something good or bad it just warms my heart that you took the time to read this story. I would really like to thank Vievin because you're the one that made me inspired to write this again.**

**I would finally like to thank the ones who favorite or followed my story or me because not a lot of people like what I do so it just made me happy and gave me a reason to do this. Sorry if you were expecting something else but I wanted to get this off my chest. Hey that rhymed!**

**The reminder is that due to stupid school. It might take longer to make my story due to many fucking things and projects to do. I am working on my third chapter. I am just hoping that you will bear with me and wait a bit longer.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will see you in the next one. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Rant: Since Akame Ga Kill is going to end after 24 episodes. It's kinda sad but I think it is also the right thing to do. Also I want to remind some of the ones that who are reading my story since I am too lazy to remind always that I gave a warning saying that my characters may become OOC (out of character). Please give me more constructive criticism. Also there will be some changes to some characters on how powerful they are so before you complain. Please remember that this is a story with OOC so I can make them how I imagine it so please don't hate me for this.  
><strong>

**Also since a great anime is going to go away I have taken it to responsibility to introduce you bros (the ones who read this story) to some great anime like: Inou Battle wa Nichijou (one of the best anime I've seen this year), Nanatsu no Taizai, Amagi Brilliant Park, Ryuggajou Nanana na Maizoukin (best anime of this year, most underrated), Oregairu, Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo and finally Maoyuu Maou Yuusha (best story) **

**I have seen a lot of reviews this week and at the bottom will be a special to the readers who were reading it before when I started and just started reading my story.**

**Last thing I want to ask can someone do an image of NajendaxLubbock. Please I need it for my cover image. Just send me the link and I'll upload it. Please I'm fucking desperate! Anyways enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 3

Tatsumi was breathing heavily, he knew from experience that Wave was strong if not stronger than him and Kurome was really dangerous from the battle that took most of Night Raid's members to fight her so it was kinda hard for him to fight them both.

If you were wondering where Esdeath was she was just watching the fight unfold. Her devious scheme was working.

**Flashback**

Wave then tried to punch Tatsumi, Tatsumi dodged and said, "Look Wave, I know we should fight but you're a good guy and I don't want to-" He was interrupted when Wave tried to kick him and Tatsumi jumped and decided to retreat a bit.

Wave said, "I know what you're saying Tatsumi but Kurome is the boss and I've wanted to see which one of us is stronger."

Wave then pulled out his sword and placed it into the ground and said, Grand Chariot. As he transformed to his armor Tastsumi thought, _Shit Wave is serious now I guess I'll have to use Incursio in order to survive._

Tatsumi then got his sword and shouted, Incursio. Tatsumi then transformed his armor and Wave said, "Neh, Tatsumi let's settle this once and for all."

The two men were just standing there weapons ready just waiting for the first one to move. After te wind blew violently the two clashed.

Meanwhile, Kurome was trying to attack her Captain but to no avail as Esdeath just dodged them very easily.

Kurome then stopped her attack on Esdeath and asked, "Ne, Taichou what are you really doing?" Esdeath then gave her a smile and said, "You can call it following my guts. I believe Tatsumi will show something great and I will be there to see it."

Kurome scratched her head and said, "I don't understand." Esdeath just laughed and then came up with an idea with a light bulb on her head. She then asked Kurome, "Kurome, I need to tell you something."

Kurome was a bit suspicious when the woman she was just fighting wanted to talk to her but she must have had a good reason. So she decided to go to Esdeath and listen to what would she say. When Kurome got closed enough, Esdeath beckoned her to go closer, "I have to tell you something I came up with that's interesting."

Esdeath whispered to Kurome about her recently formed idea, Kurome then had an evil smile on as she was hearing on what her captain was saying to her. Kurome then looked up to Esdeath and nodded and then said, "Ok, I'll do it."

Esdeath then said, "Thank you Kurome I have to make sure."

Wave and Tatsumi were currently fighting each other and so far it was equal footing with none losing the fistfight. Suddenly Tatsumi summoned Neuntote and slashed Wave but he got away due to his teigu's speed.

They stopped for a minute to catch a breath. Wave then said, "You almost hit me there, Tatsumi." Tatsumi then said back, "Well you got away with your impressive speed but let's go." With that the two then charged at each other before a figure stepped in between them and Wave stopped while Tatsumi moved forward but was then forced to go back as he saw Yatsufusa try to cut his head off.

Tatsumi then sighed; _I almost got turned into a puppet there for a second. _Esdeath then went to where Kurome was and simply said, "Proceed." Kurome then said, "Understood."

Kurome then ran to Tatsumi and prepared to attack. Tatsumi decided to not run away and fight Kurome head on (**AN: Bad choice**). When Tatsumi tried to spear Kurome with Neuntote but she gracefully dodged by jumping on top of his spear and appearing to cut him. Tatsumi then dropped his weapon and kicked Kurome out of his way but was stopped by Wave and then he caught Tatsumi with a left punch that sent Tatsumi through several trees of the forest before stopping.

Tatsuni was trying to brush off the attack but he knew he was hurt even with Incursio. _Wave still packs a punch._

Kurome and Wave then appeared to where Tatsumi was and Wave was going to finish the job by which I mean knock him out because honestly Wave can't kill anyone. When he was about to deliver the knockout blow, Kurome stopped him before he could ask why Esdeath suddenly appeared.

Esdeath then said, "I have a proposition for you. If you Tatsumi can beat the both of you then you have to follow what he says-" Tatsumi then felt a strong urge of dread as he came to realize what Esdeath had just proposed to her Jaeger comrades. _Wha- Wha- What! Against two of them. There is no way I can beat them. What is Esdeath even thinking!?_

Esdeath continued, "-if you win then you are too execute him on the spot for the crimes that he has commited and Kurome you can make him a puppet." As soon as she said that Tatsumi's soul left his body. There could be no chance in hell that he could beat both Kurome and Wave when he was already equal with fighting Wave. What's even worse is that he will be turned into a puppet, that was an even worse fate than the one were Chelsea said that he would cut them off.

Kurome then smiled, "I just know the right puppet to use to fight you. He's my special one." When Kurome unveiled who her special puppet was he was very shocked and at the same time Tatsumi's jaw was on the floor. He saw Run with his teigu but with something different he saw Run's teigu have discs on his shoulders.

He didn't know what were Run's abilities other than what Mine told him. He had to be really careful with fighting the three of them.

Kurome then said, "Let's fight". As all three lunged towards Tatsumi

**Flashback end**

Back at the real fight Tatsumi was having his ass kicked as he kept on running and dodging and who could blame him. Dodging Wave's punches and kicks in his armor, not getting turned into a puppet by Kurome's sword and not getting killed by the fast feathers of Run. This was not a good day that Tatsumi had expected. *Sigh* I guess he is being tested by the gods of fate.

Anyways Tatsumi had to think of a strategy quick but there were so many problems mainly Run's speed, Wave's strength and Kurome's swordplay which was almost like her sister's. He then heard Bulat's words echo in his head. _"You can't be a man if you always run from a battle", "Train harder so that you can protect what's important to you", "You deserve to have this*gives Incursio*"_

He then came at a full stop which surprised Esdeath, Wave and Kurome. "Finally giving up, huh!" Kurome said. Tatsumi then shouted (**AN: Just like when we first see Bulat in episode 2**) loudly giving up his fighting spirit or his manly spirit in front of the four.

The aura was terrifying because it was as strong as Esdeath but this one meant to attack him. As Tatsumi kept on shouting Neuntote was changed form and became a dual Neuntote as he conjoined it turning into a combined Neuntote with two spear ends on each end of the side. The height increased and it seems that tatsumi could fight with dual spears or conjoin it to make it into one.

Tatsumi then stopped shouting as the aura disappeared. Kurome, Wave and Esdeath were shocked because they didn't know what Tatsumi was capable of now because it looks like he became stronger and that weapon was just huge.

Kurome then said as she was still shocked of what Tatsumi did, "Uh-uh Just because you look like you had a boost doesn't mean that you're strong. Run finish it!" Run then gathered countless feathers to attack Tatsumi with as he stood his ground. She said, "DIE!" as the feathers sped to hit Tatsumi.

The feathers that were meant to be fast were just slow to Tatsumi as he held his new weapon like a sword as he thought; _I hope this makes you proud Aniki!_

He then swung his staff around and it was so powerful that the winds caused by it were pushing the forest's trees. It also deflected all off Run's feathers back at him and when Run tried to attack he got blown away to another part of the forest. (**AN: If you're wondering what he is doing, it's just like what Bulat did in episode 2 when we first met him**)

Kurome then began to lunge at him, "Even if you're showing off you're still slow" Tatsumi on the other hand was busy showing off his manly spirit and swinging the huge weapon just like his Aniki. _Faster and stronger I have to beat them to see Mine again!_

His resolve was as hard as steel as he pushed his body to its limits as he got faster and the winds were getting stronger. Kurome started to attack but stopped when she realized she was facing an ultimate defense. She couldn't stop her body enough to halt and was going to get hit by Tatsumi's final attack. She closed her eyes but then the final attack that should have hit her didn't even scratch her.

She opened her eyes to see Wave struggling to stop Tatsumi's ultimate attack but to no avail he was flown very far into the forest. When Kurome saw Wave fly she screamed, "WAVE!" After that attack, Tatsumi felt really tired. The technique that he just pulled took a lot of strength out of him as he couldn't hold his new weapon anymore and dropped it. Furthermore Incursio was released since Tatsumi didn't have any more energy to use.

She then decided to finish the job; she prepared to slice Tatsumi in half since his weapon was on the ground. Tatsumi was so tired that he had a hard time seeing what was going to happen to him. He was going to die he had this sense of peace and calm within himself but then in a moment he snapped from this and decided to die fighting.

Without the sword that was used to call out his armor Incursio, Tatsumi yelled out, "INCURSIO!" The armor then appeared and enveloped Tatsumi once more but there was something different the chains were sprouting out and were in Tatsumi's hands. Kurome's blade was about to hit Tatsumi but then she stopped as the blade and herself were covered in chains. _What!? When did this happen?_

Tatsumi then shouted as he spun Kurome with his chains and with every ounce of strength that he had left and threw Kurome into a nearby tree rendering her unconscious.

Tatsumi was really tired at this point as he was on the verge of passing out due to what he had just unlocked in Incursio but he didn't realize what had just happened. As he was about to fall asleep he saw blue hair get closer to him and then he fell asleep.

Esdeath couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, she never imagined Tatsumi had this much power and not only that but defeating three Jaegers. First she saw him running and avoiding the three but then coming to a full stop and showcasing amazing swordplay by deflecting all of Run's feathers and throwing Run and Wave to god knows where.

She was then utterly impressed when he had defeated Kurome by using Incursio's chains and now her crush was in her arms now snoring. She thought to herself how cute he was when he was asleep she then smiled and said, "You are very interesting, Tatsumi."

**Night Raid's Base**

Lubbock was just minding his own business he had no idea what happened to him last night that made Miss Najenda punch him causing him to go through several walls. He was also confused at what Shambhala had said because what happened after he got punched.

**Flashback**

Lubbock had become unconscious again due to Najenda's punch and was now in his mind. Shambhala then suddenly appeared and sighed, "I have such an idiot for a master." Lubbock got pissed off what he said, "What did you say?"

Shambhala then answered, "Nothing anyways you'll thank me later" Lubbock was confused at what he said and then left his mind

**Flashback end**

"I wonder what he meant by that anyway I have to go and eat-" His stomach grumbled, "-heh, heh, I'm starving." He placed his hand on his stomach as he walked to the dining table and saw a note. It was Akame, Leone and Mine saying they were on a hunt to get food.

He then saw his meal on the table it was meat. _I swear I'm going to die of a heart attack because of these carnivorous women._ He then ate his meat and said, "Ittadakimasu!" After eating he was going to leave but saw Najenda's coffee cup and it must have meant that she was training. So he did the most logical thing was grab a bowl full of cubes of sugar and start placing it in one by one in Najenda's cup.

When he was doing this he thought while he was stirring the coffee, _I just remembered I have to tell Miss Najenda on what I feel for her. Here it goes Kami! No turning back after this._

As he was going to stand up he was stunned. There right in front of him was a sweaty Najenda who still looked as beautiful. He was going to say something as his face was basically just red, "I- ah-I Miss Najenda I- I- ah." He kept stuttering and Najenda just sighed and brushed past him and sat in her chair while drinking her coffee.

Najenda on the other hand was doing training to get her mind off. Last night she had kissed Lubbock and there were two bad things. First she had kissed a long time comrade who was also a big pervert but what was even worse is that she enjoyed it. The feel of his lips and how sweet and soft they were just made her- AAH! She kicked the ground leaving a crater. It seems like she had turmoil within herself over the events that transpired. _Why in the hell am I thinking like this? Lubbock is just a comrade._

After training she went back to base. She knew that the girls were hunting for more food and that tonight they were going to go to the capital. When she entered the dining room, she had used all of her willpower to remain like her and not blush in embarrassment as she saw Lubbock who was facing her and was trying to say something to her.

To what she was thinking he must have been going to talk about what had happened last night so she brushed passed him and sat on a chair while drinking on her coffee cup to cover up her blush. Her mind was playing tricks on her as it was reminding her of what happened last night. The feel, touch and just what she liked about it. It was growing to even more thoughts until she made her mind shut up. _Why am I having such lovey-dovey thoughts about this?_

Lubbock on the other hand was hitting himself for being an idiot; _I'm such a fucking idiot. I had one chance. ONE FUCKING CHANCE! And I blew it. Great! I look so pathetic now in front of Miss Najenda._

"Yes you are." Someone said out of nowhere, Lubbock almost jumped when he heard that; _Who said that?_ Shambhala then came forward and said, "It's me." Lubbock then sighed; Oh it's you.

Shambhala then said, "You are right about something." Lubbock asked because he was curious because Shambhala would never admit that he was right about something, _And that is?_ Shambhala then said smugly, "About that white haired chick with the huge bust."

Lubbock was just pissed that he insulted Miss Najenda. Shambhala then continued, "I mean who wouldn't have a worthless crush on that woman. Even if her hair is short she still looks like a goddess. Look at that toned stomach any man would want to ravage that. And have you seen those thighs damn I would love to touch and lick them all the time-"

Lubbock was beyond pissed this teigu was now in his mind making a move on Miss Najenda wherein fact Shambhala was just encouraging Lubbock to do it by showing what was so good about his crush. Shambhala then continued, "-man I would just love to be aive and motorboat thoe delicious big-"

Lubbock then lunged at Shambhala, "YOURE DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!-" Someone then shouted his name, "LUBBOCK!" He turned around and saw Najenda who was pissed at him and he at this point he is yelping due to immense killing aura that Najenda produced before getting a knockout punch from her right arm.

Najenda was extremely red and left the dining room quickly as Mine then walked in and said, "What happened here?"

Lubbock was unconscious again with what looked like his soul leaving his body and reaching paradise while in his mind Shambhala was just laughing at what his master did to incur the wrath of that hot chick.

Shambhala smugly said, "You owe me Lubbock. You'll thank me later anyway when you find out what happens."

**(AN: Here's the reason why that whole incident happened)**

Najenda just sighed, she didn't even know why she did it, and it just felt right. Earlier, after when she had just drank her coffee; she had placed her cup down and was wondering if Lubbock was still here. To her surprise the green haired pervert had been standing where he was when she brushed him. She was also confused when she saw him just looking at her. Correction just staring at her and he never blinked for at least a minute.

As Najenda was looking at Lubbock he started making faces at her and he would always change his face every minute. From angry, to sad, to happy, to shocked, to his pervert face, his face would show different expressions every time. He also seemed like he was talking but there was no sound. Najenda being concerned went to Lubbock and then asked him if he was alright.

Najenda said, "Daijoubuu- Kyaa!" Najenda squealed as Lubbock suddenly lunged and two of his hands touched some things that no man has ever touched from any man (**AN: Remember when I said he lunged at Shambhala. Yup Shambhala is prankster genius. Poor Lubba!**). He then suddenly went back to his position being now a face with no emotion at all. Najenda was red at this point due to the combination of anger and embarrassment on how someone copped a feel and how she let it happen.

Najenda then shouted, "LUBBOCK!" and then punched him with her mechanical arm which made him create a crater on the dining room wall and then she quickly left.

**In the forest with Tatsumi.**

It was morning and Tatsumi was waking up come from a good sleep. He had this amazing dream that he had successfully made Esdeath an ally and defeated three Jaegers by himself. Yeah right if that really happened then he would just retire from being an assassin.

When he woke up from a makeshift bed that was just a few centimeters above the cave floor his head was positioned to the right when he saw Wave sleeping, covered in bandages on his chest and back, technically his whole body except his face, neck, and lower body that includes the legs. He then switched his eyes to the left and saw Kurome still sleeping and that her back was coated in bandages.

He then started to wake up and sit up while it looked like the two Jaegers were still asleep. He then darted his eyes around the entire place that he was in. He concluded that he was in a cave; anyways he'd have to get out of here before-

"I see that you're awake." Someone said that made Tatsumi jump out of from where he was and landed on the cave floor and looked up to see Esdeath there looking at him and he just sighed and thought to himself, _At least this is better than being woken up with boobs in your face just like the old Esdeath. I like this new one is the one I would rather have as a comrade._

"Yes I am and what happened to them." As he pointed to the two Jaegers who were asleep and whose bodies were filled with bandages. Esdeath looked surprised and said in a monotone voice to hide it, "You don't remember what you did? The amazing transformation of your armor and with that annoying shouting of yours."

Tatsumi just shrugged his shoulders because he had a bit of memory loss as the only thing he remembered was when he was running from Kurome and Wave and woke up here in the cave.

He then explained it to Esdeath who was deeply intrigued on what Tatsumi said, _He has no idea of what he did but then who and what made him like that and if not what could have taken control of his body to showcase that amazing swordplay._

Tatsumi was confused as he did not know what had happened that was of great importance, _What could have gotten Esdeath so impressed with me maybe because I ran against two powerful opponents. No, that wouldn't make sense at all because Esdeath is not like that kind of person. Maybe it could be when I was having that dream, well it did feel realistic. I don't know what happened anyway, I have to confirm it though. Maybe I should ask her._

Tatsumi then said, "Um, Esdeath-san what did I exactly do yesterday?" Esdeath then answered, "Well when you were running from my subordinates, you suddenly stopped at a clear circle area of the forest which was surrounded by trees. You then unleashed this aura that was really strong and surprised me. After that your weapon into two and suddenly you had dual spears and then you you placed it together making it into a bigger spear but with one spear end on each side which was at the front and the back. You then used your amazing swordplay to defeat Run and Wave-"

Tatsumi's jaw was on the floor when he heard of what he did, _I knew that Incursio could evolve but I didn't know it could also be for the Neuntote. From what I just heard it just got upgraded so that I could use it as a dual wield is so awesome! I guess this just means that I have to get stronger to be able to use the new Neuntote like the old one._

Esdeath then continued, "-well then you lost the ability to use Incursio and were sluggish in which Kurome tried to take advantage. But then you were able to summon Incursio again and used chains to defeat Kurome. In which you then fell asleep and I carried you, Wave and Kurome into this cave and was able to make makeshift beds out of the materials in the woods."

Tatsumi just was so shocked it would have been an understatement; _I made Incursio evolve twice in a row and use another weapon which is it's chains. Surely I'm getting closer to you Aniki! _(**AN: If only Tatsumi in this story you knew that he has already surpassed Bulat. Oh and another thing before anyone bitches about Incursio's new weapons. It can evolve with anything that has Incursio in it so Neuntote is in the deal and it was shown at least in Tatsumi's version that chains come out. So why not use it**)

Tatsumi was so excited that he was going to place the armor but heard groans of pain as both Wave and Kurome woke up and they looked behind them and saw Tatsumi as he greeted them, "Yo!"

Wave just sighed, "I never knew you were that strong, Tatsumi." Tatsumi then answered, "Me too, I don't remember what I did until Esdeath told me." Kurome then spoke up, "Then what you were doing yesterday was-"

Tatsumi then interrupted, "Probably my instincts kicking in and the adrenaline and the will to live." As he then scratched his head and laughed nervously. Wave and Kurome both sweat dropped and thought the same thing, _I don't even know if he is a fighter or an idiot. Maybe more of an idiot._

Esdeath then said, "Well we have to go to Night Raid's base and bring Tatsumi back." Tatsumi was sweating bullets as he was nervous, _Shit! If she sees Mine I-_

He then quickly said, "Well we can't leave yet. Wave and Kurome are still hurt and-" Kurome then said to interrupt him, "Were fine now and I really want to see Onee-san." She then smiled at him, "So let's go now. Tatsumi, you'll lead the way."

Tatsumi's dread was flowing out of him he wouldn't know what to do if Night Raid and the Jaegers will meet again all he knows is that there is going to be bloodshed.

Tatsumi then mumbled saying, "This is not going to be good."

**Special part**

**So another special part. I would like to thank you guys for fucking 610 motherfucking holy shit views.**

**That is too much for me to fucking handle and I am so happy that there are so many views when I thought no one would pay attention to me and this story. It just warms my heart to know that someone or many people like the story.**

**Another thing is a special one for Vievin, you are a true bro and I just love you. You're review was fantastic but that is how I write. I was inspired by a lot of writers that do the same shit if you will see my profile on who I thank for giving me the inspiration to write stories. The culture thing is evident, I just copy from my experience of watching anime and I put the dialogue in there so that is how it is. I'm really terribly sorry that I can't do it like American. So apologies.**

**Another thing is that I have changed my story again. No I will not discontinue it! I have just decided not to bring anyone back from the dead because that would be a little cliché and expected so I am sorry to anyone who is expecting Shelee to be brought back because a lot voted for her. It's just I'm thinking of something bigger.**

**I have given a clue to one ilidio 13 about my plans of the future and I thought it would be unfair for you bros to know what I'm planning so I will give a secret message to you readers if you know what I'm planning. I'm doing something Takahiro should have done: EXPAND AND PLACE IT ALL FUCKING TOGETHER. So it's going to be a really hard and long thought process so stay tuned for more chapters.  
><strong>

**And if you guys know it please don't tell the others just private message me and if I see it in like reviews or any other shit. I'm stopping my story and not continuing it again.**

**So the puzzle is to be solved and I hope you guys have a good time solving it. Here's the first clue. PEACE OUT GUYS!**

**The first clue is: &**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Rant: Ok so I am blessed that a lot of people probably like my story and see it. So please, PLEASE, MOTHERFUCKING PLEASE! Review my story and favorite my story or me. It doesn't mean I don't like the following but I'd really appreciate the reviews. At least to know that you guys like what I'm doing or you give me things to enjoy like your own opinions and I'd answer them. I want to be more interactive to the readers than most fanfiction writers. So yeah that's my reason.**

**Anyway this chapter is coming up and I will take a short break after this one because of school,exams and such. So I apologize in advance and I will come full force again in Christmas break. I'm also coming up with new Akame Ga Kill stories. In this chapter you will expect I got it from chapter 53. So please Takahiro-san don't kill me and if you are then please let me die from one of Akame Ga Kill's bishoujou's. Thank you!**

**Before this starts I would like to say that you guys should watch Nanatsu no Taizai. I know it's like Akame Ga Kill but this anime/manga is so good and awesome. Also does anyone feel disappointed about episode 21 because they didn't have Mine's entrance like in the manga. I just feel sad it feels so rushed for a masterpiece I mean there are other choices to do but yeah it's a bit sad.**

**Finally, I would like to say that if I inspired people to write stories on Akame Ga Kill. I don't care what rating, what pairing, or how many words. You made me elated and I will thank you forever.**

**Anyways on to the chapter and special part at the end**

"I know you're all prepared to save Tatsumi from the Capital but I have been given a message and we are to postpone saving Tatsumi." Najenda said as the whole table was completely silent. Mine just exploded.

"Stop saving Tatsumi! Stop fooling around! That's bullshit! I'm still going! I...-"Mine started to tear up because she was really distraught on what she heard. "I will save Tatsumi, no matter what it takes!" Everyone in the room was shocked. To think Mine who is the most selfish out of all of them well maybe not more than Lubbock just say that she will risk her life to save someone.

There was an intense silence as no one said a word due to Mine's supreme killing aura kicking in Lubbock then thought, _Shit! This is going to turn ugly if I don't stop it._

Lubbock then said, "Mine, I think you-" Mine then focused the entire killing aura onto Lubbock and shouted, "Shut up, Lubba!" Lubbock then shrunk and wound up in a corner all depressed.

Najenda then sighed as she looked at Lubbock and immediately blushed. Of course she wouldn't forget what happened yesterday. She then coughed to straighten herself out. "As I was saying before I was interrupted-" She then looked at Mine who was still angry and crying at the same time.

Najenda then continued, "-It appears that informants have said that Tatsumi has escaped the capital. So we won't save him since he will come back to this base"

Mine who heard that immediately blushed in embarrassment and was immediately insulted by Leone and surprisingly Akame.

Leone then said, "Ne, ne, did you feel cool when you talked back to the boss like that-" She then mimicked Mine's voice, "-Tatsumi I love you and I will save you no matter what!" Mine was completely red as she couldn't believe what compelled her to say that.

Akame then said, "Mine, do you remember what you said when Tatsumi was captured for the first time?"

Mine then thought about it and she remembered that she said to everyone back then, "Don't say something stupid, like that we're going to rescue him, Akame."

She then got embarrassed even more and was going to say something, "...Uh." Akame then said, "Looks like you're more stupider than I originally thought."

Mine just simply twiddled her fingers and said as he was still red from the embarrassment, "Shu-Shut up! Ok, I love him are you happy?"

Leone and Akame were both shocked at how far Mine fell for Tatsumi. Leone then said, "Well, well, you've fallen for him that hard, huh." Akame then said, "Tatsumi is lucky to have you."

Najenda who was smoking from her pipe and blew out smoke said, "Anyways all we have to do now is wait for Tatsumi to come back then we'll have more intel from him for our attack on the capital."Mine then said, "Boss, I-" Najenda then held her hand out and and said, "Don't mind, don't mind, even I could possibly do that under the circumstances that you're in." She then blew out smoke again and everyone quieted down.

Leone then placed her elbow on Mine's head and said, "You forgot something." She then pointed to Lubbock who was still on the ground being depressed at all. Mine thought, _Shit! I forgot about Lubbock._

Mine then went to where Lubbock was and said, "Um, Lubbock. I'm sorry for shouting please forgive me!" Lubbock didn't hear her as he was wallowing in depression and it didn't help that Shambhala was also insulting him, "HAHAHA! That small girl owned you, boy! She owned you! I bet you looked pathetic in your Miss Najenda's eyes now. You're such a loser." Shambhala still continued laughing and insulting him even more.

Lubbock just looked at Mine with a blank face and eyes that were filled with nothingness, "It's alright. I'm useless now." He then went back to his original state and said, "Stare." Mine was disturbed hell even Leone was surprised that Lubbock turned into that while Akame was confused.

Najenda then sighed and said, "Lubbock stand up. You look foolish." Lubbock suddenly came back to life and shouted, "Hai, Miss Najenda!" All three girls then thought of the same thing when they saw what happened to Lubbock, _Pathetic._

Najenda was about to say something but couldn't speak as she was face to face with Lubbock. It took all of her willpower and known experience to not blush as brightly as Mine. Her thoughts were filled on what happened yesterday and the day before that and it always made her wonder on why she didn't punish the pervert for what he did. Could she have possibly liked it? Preposterous, she'll just punish him next time he does an indecent act.

Najenda then coughed to talk but still blushed slightly when she saw Lubbock, "Lubbock, I want you to scout and then report to us when you see Tatsumi."

Lubbock then eagerly said, "Youkai! I'll do it immediately!" Lubbock then ran out the room and did what Najenda said as all four girls sighed on how pathetic he was trying to be cool in front of everyone.

**With Tatsumi**

Tatsumi was walking ahead of the three Jaegers as they were near the mountain where Tatsumi and Esdeath were in before they got transported. Tatsumi sighed heavily, _Hah! How am I going to explain this to the others? Well, at least I am finally able to see Mine but-_ Tatsumi was suddenly overcome by this feeling of dread, _- why does it feel like I made a bad choice._

Esdeath was also walking and she was wondering what Tatsumi was thinking but it didn't matter. She looked behind her and saw Wave and Kurome talking but also very near each other. It seems that their relationship has been getting better while hers with Tatsumi was extremely strained. Ever since she had learned that Tatsumi was with another woman and it seems that he was madly in love with her.

She followed what Bols said but it didn't work, it seems that it wouldn't happen. Well, there's no time to regret but to see who this woman is and possibly fight- scratch that I mean kill this other woman so that Tatsumi can finally accept her feelings.(**AN: I tried my best to do Esdeath's yandere side**)

Meanwhile, Wave and Kurome were just talking about what they would do when they reach Night Raid and Kurome's plan. Kurome then asked, "Wave, you think this will work. I mean I don't think she'll listen to me anyways because of what I did when I killed that pink haired girl." Wave merely smiled and held Kurome closer making her blush, "Daijobun, she's your sister and I have a feeling that she really wants to talk to you." Kurome then hugged Wave and said, "Arigatou, Wave-kun." Wave then responded, "No problem, Kurome-chan."

Tatumi just kept walking until they reached the top of the mountain then he said to the three Jaegers, "Yosh! All we have to do now is head south and we will be on our way to the base"

Esdeath then called Tatsumi, "Ne, Tatsumi do you still remember what happened here?" Tatsumi then said, "Yeah I remember them." _Good thing Mine does not know all of it. _Esdeath then said with a smile, "Good times, right." Tatsumi was placed with dread with what she called fun while his version of it was another torture but it was kinda nice to know more about Esdeath and that alleviated his dread.

Kurome sensed his dread and whispered to Esdeath, "Ne, taichou what good times?" Esdeath then whispered into Kurome's ear and told her what happened. Kurome then had an evil smile and Wave was really concerned. Wave then asked Tatsumi, "Ne, Tatsumi why do I have a feeling that this is going to be really bad for me." Tatsumi just patted his baack and said, "Daijobu! She propably won't be that hard to you." Wave then said, "What!"

"Wave-kun!" Wave shuddered as he felt Kurome grab his arm and smiled at him. Wave then stuttered as he was afraid, "Ye- Yes Ku-Kurome- cha- chan." Kurome grabbed Wave closer and spoke to his ear. Wave then had a huge nose bleed and was seen with a smile on his face as if he enjoyed what Kurome just said. Kurome just giggled as she saw what happened to Wave.

Tatsumi didn't know what to think, _I wonder what Kurome said to Wave to make him say that because I know that Wave is not a pervert then- _He then looked at Esdeath who just smiled and winked at him, _-On second thought, maybe not._

He then coughed loudly to get everyone's attention including Wave who woke up from his bloody slumber as he shouted out, "MIZUGI!" Wave then instantly read on what he said and who he said it to.

Kurome just sighed as she looked disappointed at him; Wave just simply blushed due to embarrassment. Tatsumi just sighed and said, "We have to get going so let's move out."

The four people who had just escaped the capital had decided to go and change the course of history by joining the Resistance each with his or her motives. It is time to start the battle.

**Back in Night Raid's base**

Lubbock was surveying the scene while he was thinking, _Baka! Baka! Why couldn't I just do it. _"Because you suck ass!" Shambhala said which made Lubbock mad but then dismissed it.

Shambhala then said, "Ne, ne are you mad?" Lubbock just sulked and said hmph. Shambhala then sighed and said, "And I thought you would thank me for what I did." Lubbock was confused and asked, "What do you mean? Why do I have to thank an asshole like you? You haven't done jack squat to me and you've done nothing but insult me."

Shambhala then said, "Guess I have to show you what I did for you." Memories began to cascade to Lubbock as he remembered everything of what he did when he was with Shambhala. From the one that got him punched through several walls where he apparently was in the dream and it was being reflected in real life wherein Najenda tried to help him but then she slipped. It was almost like a dream he didn't want to believe was true like it meant he died and went to heaven and saw the angels.

He just saw Najenda kiss him but not a light kiss on the lips this one was Najenda really kissing him like the one he dreams about. Then she fell back and to his shock he was just plainly blown away that she didn't hit him first but instead blush brightly red.

After that the memories changed as all his reaction after seeing all that was touching his lips like it wasn't real. _Oh my motherfucking god! This isn't real! This isn't fucking real! Shambhala are you tricking me again._

Shambhala then said, "I'm not tricking you here! Everything you see is really real and you actually did it." Lubbock then had the happiest smile on as he started crying and then tackled or should I say hug tightly Shambhala and started crying while shouting, "ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! YOU ARE THE BEST TEIGU AND MAN I EVER MET!"

Shambhala merely became arrogant and said, "Of course I am now onto the next one." Lubbock then said, "Ryoukai, let's go there Shambhala!"

Shambhala then evilly smirked and thought, _I can't wait to see his face after I show him this! It's going to be priceless! Better get the camera ready and picture._

He then flowed the memories of Lubbock (**AN:** **Remember Shambhala can do almost anything with time and space so who knows.**) and stopped to show Lubbock what happened when he got punched by Najenda at the kitchen and made a crater and also made him unconscious again.

Lubbock saw when he was fighting Najenda but then he saw that when he lunged at Najenda he shouted, "Miss Najenda, look out!" Shambhala merely sighed at his master and said, "Baka! Just keep watching what you did. This is the best part!" Shambhala then started eating popcorn as Lubbock said, "Urusai" Lubbock then continued watching his memories and he was also mind blown.

When he saw that he lunged, Najenda had asked him he was ok and all Lubbock wanted to do was tell her to get out of the way but then was completely red and fought his nose bleed that would bring his death. He found out that when he lunged at Najenda he touched her lovely breasts. He then looked at his hands and before he could respond he heard Najenda say, "Kyaah!"

Lubbock simply flew because of his blood and fainted as he was really pale as he placed his last words on the ground from the blood that was spilled was that, "I'm in heaven!" Shambhala just kept on laughing and laughing until he had trouble breathing and started crying as he couldn't believe his pervert of a master would thank him for what he did instead of getting angry at him.

Lubbock then woke up, wiped the blood of his face as it was still going down and then he coughed loudly to maintain himself. He then looked at his teigu and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DO THAT TO MISS NAJENDA!"

Shambhala then said, "Oh, look who's the little hypocrite who just wants to get some ass." Lubbock got mad as his teigu just implied that all he wanted was to have sex with Najenda. "Fuck you!" Lubbock then tried to punch him but Shambhala stepped back but then spinning back kicked Lubbock to his solar plexus making Lubbock go down easily.

Shambhala then coughed slightly to get his master's attention, "Anyway we need to get you to know how to use me to travel from a different place to the next." Lubbock then started to listen he was given a lesson about how to use his teigu.

Shambhala then continued, "Remember this to go from one place to the next by marking it with either your hands or your feet or from where Shambhala was placed in the past but I have made it enough to know that wherever you touched before has been marked by Shambhala."

Lubbock then got what he said, "Oh, you are really reliable to use. Even your strengths are really strong but what about your weaknesses."

Shambhala was in mock horror as he said, "Ye ghast, my owner has brains." Lubbock then got angry and said, "Urusai! I just want to know how to fight with you. I want to be more useful to help my comrades and not die because of that samurai."

Shambhala was just impressed that his owner just admitted his fault and his uselessness, "Lubbock I-" Lubbock then had a pervert's smile and he said, "Also to impress Miss Najenda to fall in love with me." He then started laughing as Shambhala fell to the ground and said, "Nevermind, he's still pathetic."

Shambhala then quickly got up and said, "Well my weaknesses are based on the user." Lubbock then asked, "Why?"

Shambhala then continued to explain, "For example my former owner could only use it once before he was completely became tired just like you. I remember an owner I had once that could use it multiple times before becoming tired. So in other words for you to use me as well like the owner I just mentioned. You have to train more on your endurance and stamina so starting tomorrow we are going to train you. The ideal body for you is to be a bit like your friend Tatsumi and to have about the same stamina. So are you prepared-?"

Shambhala was waving his hand on Lubbock's face as he looked blank, "-Hello, Lubbock are you there?" Lubbock couldn't answer on him because he was brain dead while thinking, _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I can't do this! I can't do this. _All those thoughts just kept on circling in his head because of the impossible task that was ahead of him to complete.

Shambhala was just annoyed and sighed angrily because not only was he annoyed about Lubbock's thoughts which he could hear but also because he was sick and tired of Lubbock's changes in personality. He then shouted, "Quit being a fucking coward. I hate people who can't rise up to the challenge when they're needed to. "

Lubbock then tried to answer, "But Miss Najenda-" Shambhala then sternly said, "Be quiet." This made Lubbock shut up and listen.

Shambhala then continued and said, "Look I know you follow your "Miss Najenda" all the time but look at this way you are never going to realize your dreams." Lubbock wanted to answer but Shambhala got to it first and said, "A coward will never get what he will get even if he fucking saves the world because you know why-" He then looked at Lubbock who didn't know the answer.

Shambhala then said, "- because the fucking credit will always go to the brave guys and they will remember them forever and will get the girls right!" Lubbock then instantly knew what he talked about and instantly as well raged. He remembered about Tatsumi getting almost every girl interested in him and as well as Susanoo with Miss Najenda.

Shambhala then said in mock surprise, "Ah! I see you finally get what I'm saying." He then thought, _Wow! All to get his attention is to talk about his girl whether to insult her or just even mention her name or her features and then he gets interested. _Shambhala just hit his face with his hand when he just thought about how much of an idiot is Lubbock, _He's really fucking pathetic. I guess I have to also change him as well. This is going to be so fucking hard._

Shambhala quietly groaned and continued, "Another thing, remember what I said when we first talked and what I showed you what would happen if you won't change." Lubbock then stopped his rage and became a bit depressed as he remembered the horrific sight of his friends dead and his crush that died in his arms that said that her final words was his name.

Lubbock then with a monotone voice said, "Yes, I know what you said-" He then got inspired and shouted, "- and I swore that I won't let anyone die including her!"

Shambhala merely smirked as he looked at Lubbock's resolve and said, "I like that resolve. I just wish that it would stay like that."

Lubbock then said, "Don't worry it's going to stay like this and I won't lose this." Shambhala then said, "Ok, I want you to use me now and we'll start training tomorrow."

Lubbock then nodded and said, "Got it!" He then proceeded to use Shambhala and the next thing he knew he was in somewhere foggy. Lubbock then said, "Oh shit! Did I go to a mountain or to a wasteland? This blows! Man I have to learn how to teleport and now where I'm fucking going." Lubbock spent minutes walking around and then stepped on something wet. He noticed it was water.

He sighed and said, "Great I could be in a fucking swamp or a river that is really foggy." He then noticed that the water was hot almost like a hot spring. Lubbock celebrated when he knew he was in a hot spring, "YES! I love me! This could be a chance to peek on some cute girls."

He then went around and found that the fog was dissipating, "Yes! The gods of fate love me!" He then ran to the spot where it was dissipating, "Come to me ojou-chans!"

The gods of fate did indeed love him as he ran to the spot where it dissipated; he then died at the sight on which he saw. He saw Najenda completely naked! In a position that showed everything (AN: Just like when we see Chelsea bathing in episode 12) and the very beauty of his crush.

Lubbock sweared he went to heaven because this shit wasn't real. He had to use his very endurance to not nose bleed and die from blood loss but he couldn't stop something from going up. Everything about Najenda that he saw didn't fill him with lust but with adoration because it seemed to him that she was just plain beautiful.

Lubbock then said, "Just beautiful!" He said out loud and then shut his mouth but Najenda heard that and sprang into action and said, "I am going to kill you Lubbock!"

Najenda was going to the spot where she heard where Lubbock was and Lubbock was going to run but instead he just stood there. He decided to stay there and be brave, apologize and tell the truth. _Yeah! That could work. If it doesn't then I'm sorry minna! Looks like I'm going to die! _As he started to cry but then stopped when he saw Najenda was going to punch him and she was still in her glory in front of Lubbock.

Even though Lubbock almost died again at the sight he remained composed as he looked for his opportunity. Najenda then saw him standing there but what was weird was that he was staying there. Normally Lubbock would just run while say sorry or celebrate but this Lubbock stayed in his place and remained relaxed.

She then winded up to deliver her head exploding punch and as she was going to hit Lubbock. Lubbock then thought, _Well here goes nothing. _As the punch was about to hit him, Lubbock dodged by going under. Najenda was surprised because he disappeared right in front of her, _Fast! Since when was Lubbock fast._

Najenda then looked around and saw Lubbock underneath her. Thinking that he was trying to still peep at her she then was going to crush him with a kick but then Lubbock shouted, "Sumimase!" Najenda didn't know why but she stopped her kick. Feeling conflicted of hearing him and killing him she then said with a blunt voice, "Explain."

Lubbock who was still bowing his head down in a sorry position (AN: You know the ones you see in anime.) shouted, "I'm sorry for peeping on your gorgeous body but there's a mistake. I was trying out my new teigu and I got here and I am really sorry Miss Najenda for ever trying to do that to you!"

Najenda was very confused at her feelings because first she was confused because who the hell was this Lubbock and a new teigu and second she was blushing because he called her body gorgeous. _What in actual fuck is going on?! Lubbock is not Lubbock and he has a new teigu which means he could be a dual teigu user. And why am I feeling like this because he called me beautiful and my body gorgeous._

Najenda then said as she crossed her arms to cover Lubbock from seeing it and said, "Explain to me about your new teigu and how you got here."

Lubbock sighed before he explained, "When I was being tortured my torturer Syura came in and asked for our base so I said I was going to tell him. He let me go and told me to point it and what was Akame's trump card. I told him that Akame hasn't used it yet and said a bunch of soft gibberish. He mistook it for something so he went closer to hear me. I found the perfect opportunity to use the strings I had placed before and kill Syura before escaping out of the dungeon with his teigu-"

Najenda then put her hand up to tell him to stop, "So wait you got tortured and then you killed the prime minister's son and were able to use his teigu and escape from the dungeon!" Lubbock then said, "Yes I did but I'm not finished yet." Najenda then smiled at him and said, "Very good job, Lubbock."

Lubbock blushed but then coughed to straighten himself up, "Thank you, Miss Najenda. Anyway after I teleported I arrived at the palace's courtyard, I then tried to use it again but it didn't work so I tried to escape. When I tried running, I realized it was useless because I was really injured. Then I saw a samurai who was slowly approaching with his sword slowly sheathing to kill me. I then ran to him to attack and before the samurai could attack me I sensed that Syura's teigu was working again so I teleported before the samurai could kill me and this old dude also tried to kill me."

Najenda was shocked at what he said and thought, _I'm really surprised on what Lubba said, first he kills the prime minister's son which is a huge morale boost for us, next he used his teigu and worked it twice, and lastly he escaped from Budo. He is getting stronger now. Wait a second! Did I just call him Lubba._

Lubbock then said, "Anyways after I teleported again I blacked out and was outside the capital. Then I tried to teleport again but this guy talked to me so I did it anyway and wound up unconscious. When I was apparently unconscious I was literally having the best dream I ever had." He stopped because when he remembered it blood came running from his nose as he was really happy.

Najenda then sighed and thought, _So that's what caused him to bleed out. Hah! He's really a pervert._

Lubbock then continued after wiping the blood of his face, "Anyway I got to talk to this man who I later found out about is the teigu that I got from Syura." He then looked to see Najenda's jaw on the ground as she was shocked and before she could talk he spoke first, "I know at first I didn't believe it until Shambhala the name of my new teigu told me that some materials of danger beasts implanted a part of the soul of the beast thus making it possible for the teigu to communicate in the user's mind space or technically through mental communication."

Lubbock then said, "Next we had a conversation and he told me I wasn't worthy. So I said I was worthy so he tested me and- " Lubbock then suddenly remembered the vision he saw and suddenly became quiet and then said, "-I'm sorry I'm going now."

Najenda wanted to hear more and wanted to k now what made Lubbock quiet all of a sudden so she pulled Lubbock and hugged him(**AN: Remember she's still naked**). Lubbock felt safe and happy not that his crush was naked and hugging him but the warmth he felt from that hug just made his fears go away.

Najenda softly said and said, "Lubba, it's ok to tell me. I will help you no matter what, you're a dear friend." Najenda was surprised at herself for telling me that, _Ok there is something wrong with me. I'm calling him by his nickname. Am I falling in love with him? That's crazy maybe I should ask Leone about this so I could go back to the promise I made for myself_

Lubbock just smiled and thought, _Wow! She's hugging me and comforting me. I don't want to let go of this please author make it last forever _(AN: **No!**)

Najenda then let go of Lubbock and said as she sweetly smiled, "So can you please tell me?" Lubbock was a bit disappointed at the loss of his favorite warmth. He then continued, "The thing I saw was fake but it just felt so real. I was outside this base and I saw that the base was burning. So I ran as quickly as I could and as I opened the door to the base. I saw Mine, Tatsumi, Akame, Leone dead in gruesome ways and I heard a scream. So I instantly ran to where I heard the scream and I saw your room and-"

He then breathed and continued with a sad voice, "I saw you dying on your bed and I ran to you. You saw me and I was trying to save you but you died in my arms. After that I couldn't think anymore maybe because I was traumatized by your death. Then Shambhala suddenly appeared and told me this was a vision and it would happen. So I decided for it not to happen and told him that I would get stronger and woke up but before I woke up I felt something warm and soft touch my lips."

Najenda heated up again and realized that she was naked so she quickly got her towel and covered her body. Which she forgot was next to her spot where she was bathing because of listening to Lubbock but before that trying to blow his head off. Anyway she then covered her body but Lubbock didn't mind because he thought Najenda was still beautiful naked or not.

Lubbock then said, "Anyway after that I got knocked out after you. The next morning I was to do something and when I saw you I was going to tell you something. Then Shambhala appeared and I talked to him. After insulting you I lunged out to get him but I heard you shout my name and then got knocked out."

Najenda again blushed because she remembered what he touched and what she couldn't shake out the fact was that she actually liked it. Lubbock then continued, "After you told me to look around the area I talked to Shambhala and he talked about his abilities and his strengths and weaknesses. When I tried his ability that makes me teleport to places where I mark or have touched before so meaning I teleported to the hot spring because I have been here before but it is stronger if I mark it. But I also have to know how to know where I'm going to teleport. So that's it for my story so please-"

Lubbock then bowed down again and said, "Please don't kill me I didn't mean it!" Najenda just sighed, "Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time-" Lubbock was happy and said as he was crying comical tears because he was saved, "Miss Najenda I- " Najenda then interrupted him and said while creaking her fist, "But first you have to show me this new ability of yours and maybe I will forgive you."

Lubbock then suddenly stood up and saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am!" He then held her hand as Najenda blushed again and was about to hit Lubbock but then he said, "I can't show you unless I am holding you so we'll both teleport somewhere together."

Najenda then sighed and asked, "Ok, Lubbock now do your thing." Lubbock then shouted, "Hai, Miss Najenda." Lubbock then activated Shambhala as both him and Najenda teleported and the next second later they were at inside Najenda's room inside the Night Raid's base.

Najenda thought, _Wow! Lubbock grew strong and is almost amazing._ She then looked closely at his face and thought; _You know he isn't that bad looking as I thought he was when he is a pervert. But know he almost looks hand- _She blushed as she cut her thoughts off and then thought, _I really have to talk to Leone about this. _

Lubbock was still in his heaven as he thought, _AH! Miss Najenda's hand is so nice but I have to let go._

He then let go of Miss Najenda's arm and said, "So that's my new power Miss Najenda, whhadya think? Am I awesome?!" Najenda then smirked and said, "No Lubbock nothing has changed with you-" Lubbock was sad that his crush still didn't think he was strong, "Miss Najenda-" Najenda then interrupted him and smiled at him which made Lubbock's heart stop for a second, "Because you were always strong Lubba and I believe in you."

When Lubbock heard those words he could be locked up in heaven and then Najenda said, "I'll see you tomorrow. And just call me Najenda, ok." She then put Lubbock gently outside her room and closed the door leaving Lubbock to celebrate outside. Shambhala then looked at his master and said, "Hmm! He deserves it anyway"

**Tatsumi's group. Near Night Raid's base**

Tatsumi and the three Jaegers were rustling through the forest as Wave said, "Ne, Tatsumi are we there yet?" Tatsumi just replied, "Yes we are close."

Kurome was holding her excitement as she thought to herself, _Finally I get to see one-san and talk to her._

Tatsumi was wondering how we would stop the conflict until he saw ahead a flash, _Shit! That's Mine and Pumpkin! Which means she's gonna fire at them! _

Tatsumi then shouted to all of them, "Look out!" As the three Jaegers dodged Mine's shot which blew a portion of the forest. Tatsumi looked at the damage and thought, _This is not good, this must mean that she is really emotional._

Tatsumi then looked around as the three Jaegers were around him and he noticed that all of his Night Raid teammates were all around the forest waiting for the time to strike as Najenda came out of the shadows behind Tatsumi as she and Esdeath were having a showdown.

Tatsumi looked around and saw Akame with Kurome and the rest were looking at Esdeath and no one paid attention to Wave (**AN: Poor Wave doesn't get the attention he deserves**). Tatsumi couldn't think what possibility of the gods of fate that led him to this situation. This situation could become a death match in an instant.

Earlier, Najenda called everyone in the base and told them to meet in the main room. Once everyone was in the main room they all saw Najenda who as smoking her cigarette and as she blew smoke she said, "We have spotted Tatsumi." Mine was unbelievably happy as she heard that Tatsumi was back. Najenda then continued, "But we have confirmation that he is approaching the base but with Esdeath, Wave and Kurome behind him." Everyone in Night Raid was shocked at what their boss said for particular reasons but the most was that Esdeath was there. Before anyone could speak, Najenda spoke first.

"We have to confront the problem to know what is going on so we have to go now!"

Now back to the present this was a stalement because everyone knew that this could change the war in an instant and no one knew better than Esdeath. Tatsumi then cut the pressure as he said, "Hi guys!" As he was happy to see his friends again especially Mine.

Tatsumi then proceeded to speak, "It's so glad to see you-" He then stopped when a blur of pink hair flashed and he felt a very warm and familiar body hug him and that his shirt was getting wet and he thought, _She must have missed me._

(**AN: Cue no one sound but Tatsumi and Mine talking**)

He genuinely smiled as he proceeded to hug Mine and say, "I'm back." Mine then looked at him and lightly jabbed him at the stomach, "Baka! I'm glad you're back."

Tatsumi without a care in the world cupped Mine's chin and then gently kissed her and Mine instantly kissed him back. The kiss and this moment would have last forever but-

(**AN: Stop my cue**)

Esdeath started evilly laughing as she said, "Interesting-" Her evil aura intensified, "- So this is the other woman-" Esdeath then unsheathed her sword and said, "-Guess it's time-" She then lunged and swiped Mine but she dodged and she turned to Mine and said, "It's time to fight."

**Special part**

**Thank you bros for over 1,300 views and I know this can be a lot annoying but I am so elated to know that there are people reading my story and I don't care if you read all the chapters or just look at it. So leave a favorite, follow, and a review and I will see you guys again.**

**The next clue is: S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Rant and Thanks: As I saw the disappointment of the anime all I have to say is: YOU HAD PLENTY OF FUCKING TIME TO MAKE EPISODE 21 GOOD AND 22 AS WELL BUT YOU DON'T THEN YOU MAKE THE FUCKING MANGA EPIC. TAKAHIRO MOTHERFUCKER! WRAP MY DICK IN A QUESADILLA AND SUCK MY FUCKING DICK!**

*SOB* YOU MADE AKAME GA KILL'S ANIME SHITTY! *SOB* YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON. The only reason people still have respect for you is because of chapter 54. But now you have made a very good choice on killing Tatsumi. Don't you dare bring him back to life! He needs to be with Mine in heaven.

So you guys just heard my rant about Takahiro and the way Akame Ga Kill is going and I'm really disappointed and sad. But anyways I would like to thank you guys for almost 2k views. It just blows my mind to know that there are so many people reading my story and it makes me cry so much of happiness.

I would like to thank the man I hope to beat someday, Akame Ga Kill: Kill Your Boyfriend by NaruHinadorable. That's right I'm thanking you for giving me a devious plan for the future to do with my story and I also have to say that it is the best Akame Ga Kill story I have seen. I have to get better at writing.

Before I start check out RyoshiMorino and his stories. He is awesome and is the number one guy besides WanderingRurouni who inspired me to make stories. Review and give a favorite and a follow to Blue Eyed Fox and Seeing Red.

I also had my birthday on December 6 and my birthday gift was that I saw Naruto: The Last in raw which I had to stream from. The movie was awesome I just hated how generic the bad guy was so I decided to talk about Naruto because it's gone now. You'll also know the other reason at the special part at the end of this chapter.

Anyways leave a favorite and a review and I will see you guys at the end! Arigatou gouzaemasu for all of the support and enjoy the story.

**Previously on Chances. In the News Room with Lubbock.**

**Lubbock was holding papers as he began to narrate**

**Lubbock: Ohayou! Minna. Welcome to the first edition of my own Theatre Special where I give my own thoughts about what has happened to the story so far. And here's my first guest, he is the author who is going to a period of misery and loneliness, EnigmaShady02!**

***Audience is cheering very loud!***

**EnigmaShady02: I thank you all for being there!**

***Audience cheers again, guy shouts I love you***

**EnigmaShady02: And I love you too dear!**

**Lubbock: So any words from the author of this story like what should we expect from this chapter and what is this mystery**

**EnigmaShady02: Well Lubba, I can't spoil this chapter only that Esdeath and Mine will fight and don't think of an expected ending. Also the mystery can only be cracked by real fans and remember if any one finds out and reveals the secret in a review or blog, I will stop writing the story.**

**Lubbock: Very strong words from Shady.**

**EnigmaShady02: Anyways how are you doing Lubbock.**

**Lubbock: Well I'm doing better in here than in the real manga or anime. In both the manga and anime I was never appreciated and Susanoo affected Miss Najenda more. At least in this story she hugged me, held my hand, kissed my hand and- and- and I saw her na-**

**Lubbock then passes out by releasing a huge geyser of blood from his nose.**

**EnigmaShady02: Oh well! Looks like our host of the theatre has passed out. ANYWAY! On to the show, Leone do the disclaimer.**

**Leone then suddenly appeared and her tigers bounced which made the crowd die of blood loss**

**Leone: EnigmaShady02 does not own Akame Ga Kill and if he did he would do a better job than Takahiro in the anime.**

**To the present**

Mine was currently dodging Esdeath's attack and needed to get away to change her barrel into the long barrel which could cut her attacks but for now she was concentrated on just shooting and running.

Mine was using her machine gun barrel and shooting Esdeath and she was easily dodging her shots. Esdeath thought, _She's so easy to read. I don't understand why Tatsumi would like a weak woman like me. I'll just finish her immediately without her knowing she got caught._

Esdeath the stopped her pursuit which made Mine stop. Esdeath then jumped and said, "Hagelsprung." Which made a giant pillar of ice and was going to hit Mine. She then thought, _Game over! Tatsumi's now mine._ Esdeath then said, "Get crushed."

Mine was amazed at how powerful her opponent was and thought, _No wonder Boss said she had the strongest teigu. _Mine then instantly changed her barrel into the long one or the cutting and prepared it, _Pumpkin! I know you can hear me. Please! Please! Give me the power to beat Esdeath-_. Pumpkin was charging and the big pillar of ice was approaching Mine as Tatsumi shouted, "MINE!"

Tatsumi was helpless because before the fight Esdeath placed him in an ice cage and the members of Night Raid couldn't do anything because.

**Flashback**

Mine was struggling to flee or dodge from Esdeath's barrage with her rapier. Akame gripped her sword and Leone was ready to pounce along with Lubbock trying to get over the fear and help.

They were going to attack but then Mine shouted, "NO!" They all looked at her and thought of the same thing, _Is she crazy._ Mine then continued, "I'm going to defeat her."

Esdeath then said, "Brave but foolish. Once you die, Tatsumi will be mine." She then began to attack rapidly again and Mine was left on the defense. All of Night Raid's members looked at their boss to see what she was going to say. Najenda smoked from her cigarette and blew some smoke then she said, "Let her fight." The others were forced to watch the fight unfold.

**Flashback end**

Mine then shouted as she fired at the big pillar of ice that almost crushed her, "Destroy!" The spiritual energy that Pumpkin released easily destroyed Esdeath's ice. Esdeath with no time to lose released a giant amount of ice sticks that she threw at Mine but Mine used Pumpkin's power to cut it.

By this point, Esdeath was impressed as she didn't expect this woman to be as strong as she was. She then thought, _Why is she this strong? She has Najenda's teigu but Najenda wasn't this strong._

Esdeath then smirked and said, "Wonderful, you have shown me how powerful you are so in return-" Esdeath's dark aura began to surround her as she laughed and said, "-instead of killing you instantly. I will give you my best torture techniques and slowly break you until you lose your humanity. Only then will you have my permission to die."

Mine then said to her as she smiled, "All bark but no bite. Bring it!-" Esdeath was surprised for this was the first one she fought that had this much courage and stupidity in her opinion to fight her. Mine then continued, "-Pumpkin and I will bring you down, ESDEATH!"

Mine then instantly fired Pumpkin at Esdeath and the huge beam of spiritual energy was about to hit her but then she produced five walls of ice which were destroyed by the beam of Pumpkin. But the beam wasn't able to attack Esdeath as she merely smiled and said, "Look who's talking now."

Esdeath then leaped into the air and said, "Grauhorn" A giant horn of ice was about to hit Mine but then she just blew it away easily as the pinch became stronger every time. Mine then looked to where she thought Esdeath was and looked and she was gone. She was more cautious, _She is tough! Good thing I fixed Pumpkin after my duel with Seryu._

Mine then noticed a presence behind her that was pure evil. Esdeath then told her as she was going to slash her with her rapier, "You have courage. More than any person I ever fought but you also are the dumbest one I have fought. Don't worry-"

Esdeath then continued her strike as she said in a sadistic tone, "-This is only part one." Mine just smiled and used Pumpkin as she jumped and she did a 450 jumping splash and as she was in front of Esdeath. She shot which Esdeath avoided but got a few of her hairs singed. Esdeath then said, "Useless."

Mine was still in a vulnerable position and Esdeath being a hunter could smell in her opinion. A weak animal trying to scurry away so she tried to attack her but then stopped when she looked at Mine and saw that she was smiling. Esdeath then wondered why she was smiling at a time like this. Maybe she was happy to be tortured by her.

But there was this nagging feeling in her to why was she smiling. Esdeath then looked and saw Pumpkin was aimed at the ground that they were standing on and then she instantly knew what Mine was going to do and thought, "Mazaka."

Mine then fired at where she was aiming at and said, "Take this!" Pumpkin was then firexd at the ground causing a huge explosion from where they were standing. Everyone was stunned but Tatsumi kept on shouting, "MINE!" As he started to punch, kick, hit his ice prison as Tatsumi tried to escape. His comrades looked at himas they felt that they were useless as Esdeath said before it began that if anything or anyone would touch the ice. They or it would be completely frozen.

Two figures jumped out from the smoke in different directions. Both were filled with scratches across their bodies which signaled that the blast of Pumpkin made their injuries. Esdeath and Mine were ok but it looked like Mine had more damage as her dress looked tattered now.

Esdeath simply smiled and said, "Interesting-" She looked across her body and saw that she had scratches in different areas. She unconsciously didn't know that a portion of her lower shirt was showing was seen revealing a much toned body. A pervert who looked at it became a bloodied mess as a terrifying killing aura radiated from the same place where the pervert was.

She then continued, "-You are a fine opponent. As such as I shall remember your name forever as a warrior who even though who is weak is strong." She then started to laugh evilly, "So this is the strength that Tatsumi was talking about-"She then laughed more, "-I want more of this strength. Girl, I have to ask you before I give your last moment a glorious end by killing you."

Mine then said, "What?!" Esdeath then asked, "How do you get this strength?" Mine then said, "None of your business, you psychotic bitch."

Esdeath then laughed some more, "You still have your guts, I think it's time to dissect them to find out where the source of this power. Crushing people like you in my artistic way would just be very entertaining." Mine just thought, _She's more crazy than I thought and from what I heard from the rumors. Of all people, why did she have to fall in love with my boy. Baka!_

Tatsumi just sneezed as he thought as well, _Who's thinking of me in a time like this but first-_

Tatsumi unsheathed Incursio in its sword formand touched his prison as he started to scream. The rest of Night Raid as they all screamed, "Tatsumi!". Tatsumi then summoned his teigu which began to show its physical form, "INCURSIOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone in Night Raid was shocked to see that Incursio was going to evolve. Akame just shouted, "Tatsumi!" She then thought; _He's evolving again. I wonder what it would look like_

Mine and Esdeath were the only ones who didn't notice Tatsumi's growing power because they were so focused on what it could be called their last throw down. Tatsumi's body was starting to freeze and then he started to talk to Incursio, "Incursio, your body is still alive isn't it?"

Incursio started to look at its user as he continued, "I don't care! How agonizing it'll be or how much pain I'll feel" Tatsumi then paused for a moment and then said, "Give me-" Incursio then took interest as his owner's raging spirit was intensifying, "ALL THE STRENGTH THAT YOU CAN POSSIBLY GIVE!"

Tatsumi started to have tears in his eyes as he remembered, "Because of me Aniki, Chelsea and Su-san are all dead." He then gritted his teeth as he was determined, "I can't let Mine die because of me too!"

Tatsumi then started to scream more as an orb that was radiating Incursio's power surrounded Tatsumi as Incursio also started to evolve, "AAAAAAAAAAG!" He then said in his thoughts, "Give it to me! The power to save her and my other precious people and obliterate the injustice of the empire!"

Incursio started to wrap around Tatsumi as he said, "Give me everything!" Incursio then looked at his owner and said, "You have showed me great strength human. I shall give you everything that I have."

Tatsumi didn't know his teigu just talked as he was concentrating and more caught up in transforming as the ice that was already near his face suddenly disappeared.

Mine and Esdeath suddenly fought again as Mine shot but Esdeath dodged and said, "Although you are a worthy opponent-" She dodged another beam as she continued, "- I have already memorized and seen your trajectories."

Esdeath then prepared to slash Mine with her rapier as Mine just said, "You have no idea how powerful I could be." Esdeath just evilly smiled and said, "I have already figured out your power. You get stronger when you are backed into a corner and from what I can conclude you that is your teigu's trump card."

Mine was just surprised as she thought, _She wants to fight me head on knowing that Pumpkin is at its peak with my emotions and the pinch being so tight. _Esdeath then said, "This is the best moment of my life.

Mine then said who backed away in a burst of speed said, "No way you are going to win." Mine then quickly charged Pumpkin with a very strong blast and Esdeath knew that she couldn't block this in time so she said, "Mahapadma." She then said as everything around her was frozen in time and space, "Well this was fun but-" She then was in front of Mine and ready to pierce her, "Tatsumi is now mine."

She then commenced her attack , "Checkmate."But then she stopped as she saw green hair right in front of her get Mine and then she said in a surprised voice, "WHAT?!"

**Earlier**

Lubbock who was in a pool of blood as indecent thoughts clouded his mind as he saw Esdeath's toned body and as well jealousy as he realized how much of a lady killer was Tatsumi. Shambhala entered his mind again and said, "I'm getting sick of how many times must I remind you of how much of an idiot you are in any situation including the one right now."

Lubbock whose mood was ruined stood up to talk to Shambhala who was right in front of him, "Shut up, I'm not always an idiot." Shambhala then answered back in his usual mock tone, "Oh really!" Lubbock then confidently said, "Yes I'm not!" Shambhala then sighed, "You do realize that as soon as you saw that blue haired crazy vixen that you erupted in a pool of blood and there is a menacing aura near you after you did that."

Lubbock who was confused said, "What-" But then stopped s she realized that Najenda was next to him, he then slapped himself in the head and said (**AN: Just like Danisnotonfire in his episode of Cringe Attack**), "Idiot!". Shambhala then said, "Oh praise oh yee gods and angels above as the man gets it."

Lubbock then said as he crossed his arms (**AN: If someone knows what I have to say here, please tell me**), "Hmph! Ok, you win this time." Lubbock's tone then became serious and said, "Knowing you I know this isn't just to make fun of me."

Shambhala then said, "Indeed, you have gotten wiser." Lubbock was just mad, "Just get to the point." Shambhala then continued, "I have to tell you something that is crucial to the battle now to do as I say." Lubbock then said, "I don't know what you're thinking but-" He was interrupted by Esdeath's evil aura which radiated as he shuddered, "- I'll follow you."

Lubbock was wondering what new trick or ability would Shambhala show him and suddenly he saw Tatsumi touch the prison as he started to scream and Lubbock called out, "Tatsumi!" Shambhala then suddenly said, "Be prepared, it's almost time."

Lubbock then saw that Mine and Esdeath attacked and Mine launced a fast attack and Esdeath then said, "Mahapad-" Shambhala suddenly said, "NOW! LUBBOCK!" Lubbock then grabbed Shambhala as fast as he could and activated him.

He then looked around and noticed as everything was frozen but he was able to move around as everyone was frozen and the only other than him that was moving was Esdeath. Lubbock was going to speak, "What the f-" But Shambhala then said, "You are wondering what this is." Lubbock just nodded at the man in front of him.

Shambhala then explained, "First I want to tell you of the situation that we are in. You are fighting a crazy bitch who is hella strong and can freeze time and space just like what you are seeing now. Second is that this is my trump card and technically yours. It allows you to go into your own personal time and space so for example you drop someone here and then you shut the door. They can't get out unless you say so. Do you understand?" Shambhala then looked at Lubbock to make sure he understood and Lubbock nodded. Shambhala continued and said, "Good and another thing one of the abilities is that you can still transport to the places that you marked in the present time and space."

Lubbock then said, "Wait a minute. If Esdeath can freeze time and space, and we are in time and space. Then why aren't we frozen like the rest." Shambhala then came closer to Lubbock and punched him on the top of the head. Lubbock winced in pain as he said, "Ouch! What the fuck man?"

Shambhala then said, "I thought you understood what I just said, this is your own personal time and space and that she can't freeze this time and space because it is cut out from the present time and space." Lubbock then said, "Oh! This is awesome!"

Shambhala then said in a serious tone, "But don't forget that every teigu has a weakness and even this trump card has a weakness. You can only use it once or twice in a battle, any more and your body will burn up because this technique requires a lot of energy."

Lubbock then said, "Understood." Shambhala then smirked and said, "Now go and save your comrade." Lubbock then responded, "Yeah, yeah." As he rushed to where Mine was and marked it right in front of her and thought, _Hope that he's right._

He then activated Shambhala and was transported back to the present time and backed away and got Mine in his arms as Esdeath stopped her attack as she was surprised and said, "WHAT?!" As she saw a member of Night Raid suddenly appear in front of her and move when it was supposed to be frozen all around her.

Esdeath then lunged to where Lubbock was and Lubbock thought, _Shit! I can't teleport anymore. I'm so tired and I don't have any energy anymore. _Esdeath then thought, _There's another strong one here and it's a boy and he defeated my frozen space. To think there was one that could defeat Mahapadma._

Esdeath was going to attack when she stopped as she felt a faint prescence behind her as she thought again, _Impossible-_ Her thoughts were then stopped as she managed to dodge an attack from her unknown assailant as she backed away and saw Incursio but in a different form.

This Incursio looked like a dragon and he had his dual Neuntote (**AN**: **I'm doing the one in the manga. Not the fucking digimon looking in the anime.**). Esdeath of course was beyond happy as she saw this new form and dropped her frozen time and space technique as everyone looked around and saw Tatsumi's new form. Everyone thought, _He evolved and now he looks even stronger._

As Esdeath saw this she was ecstatic. Not only did she saw Tatsumi's new transformation but she felt how much power was coming from him as she placed on a genuine smile and said, "Tatsumi!"

She then continued and said, "I knew that this was destiny for us to be together." Tatsumi then lunged and attacked with his two spears and Esdeath at the same time was matching blow for blow with her rapier and after the exchange, the two backed away.

Esdeath then smiled again as she was blushing and said, "Wonderful, Tatsumi!" She then parried an attack from Tatsumi and then proceeded to rapidly attacking him with her rapier. Tatsumi then hit her sword with one of his spears which made her push back and she continued, "We're finally connecting for the first time!"

The two then begun to attack again but they were stopped as everyone except Mine and Lubbock appeared suddenly in front of them and made them stop their advance. Tatsumi then sensing that the fight was over, called off Incursio and breathed heavily as it took a lot out of him. Esdeath also stopped attacking as she would not attack her subordinates.

There was a heavy silence as no one would make a move due to the tension of the two sides. It all stopped when they heard Mine scream and saw Lubbock fly to the ground with a huge bump on his head.

Earlier, Mine was surprised because she remembered Esdeath attacking her and then the next she was away and saw Esdeath and what appeared to be a newly evolved Incursio. She was surprised to see Tatsumi's new form as it was both awesome but it also made her blush to realize he was really powerful.

She then saw them exchanged and was shocked to see Tatsumi and Esdeath fight head to head and that they were on even playing field. She was also amazed that they were matching blow for blow. She then saw everyone stop them and then she realized where she was. In the arms of Lubbock so she did what any sane girl do. She screamed and punched which made Lubbock fly as he dropped Mine.

Tatsumi then rushed over to Mine and then stretched out his hand to get her up. Mine then grabbed his hand and then they both instantly hugged and Mine whispered to him, "Baka, you're so troublesome."

Tatsumi then said, "I know." Mine then said, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have fallen in love with you." He then replied, "That too." Mine then answered, "Ba-" But she was interrupted as Tatsui kissed her again and she fell in with the kiss.

Esdeath then looked at the man she loved and thought, _So Tatsumi can make those emotions as well._

Najenda then coughed to make her presence known to everyone which made the two lovebirds stop kissing. Najenda then said, "So now if I get this right, you Jaegers have escaped the capital." Wave and Kurome responded by nodding but Esdeath was quiet as she kept on staring at Tatsumi intently.

Najenda then asked Tatsumi when it settled down, "Tatsumi can you please explain, what on earth happened and why are the Jaegers with you." Tatsumi then told his comrades minus Lubbock who was still knocked out. He recalled on how he escaped with Esdeath and then fought Wave and Kurome, he then explained on how he evolved Incursio and made his dual wielding spears. He then talked about how they journeyed all the way here and ended his tale to the present.

Tatsumi then said, "Well that's all that happened." As he awkwardly laughed as his comrades had mixed thoughts on their minds. Najenda was impressed that he was powerful and was glad that they would have an advantage in the upcoming battle. Akame was glad that he held up his promise to her. Leone was simply smiling on how much Tatsumi has grown to be a man and that he has exceeded Bulat and also cursed Mine that he was in love with her. Mine was just happy to see Tatsumi again and now that he was ok.

Lubbock had just woke up from his slumber and then proceeded to go to the group, "Ne, what did I miss." Tatsumi just pat Lubbock on the back and said, "A lot and-" Tatsumi then whispered in his ear, "How the hell did you do that?" Lubbock then answered, "What do you-" Lubbock then remembered that he wasn't the only one that was moving on that frozen time and space.

Lubbock then whispered back, "I'll tell you later but in the meantime-" Lubbock then shouted out, "Tatsumi's back. Let's celebrate!" All of Night Raid shouted happily as they celebrated as their comrade came back but that celebration was cut short when-

Lubbock then said as he was being dragged away, "What the f-" He was interrupted as he was in a warm embrace and that there were two soft things that were in his view and touching him in the face. He then proceeded to blood for this was not humanly possible to react to.

He looked to see Esdeath and instantly he was conflicted to either get off or stay in her arms. He didn't care that it might bring him dead but at least he was able to feel the biggest boobs he's seen. Esdeath then began to spoke, "You are indeed interesting."

Lubbock's ego was getting the better than him even though his guts and his teigu were both telling him to get out of there. She then continued, "Would you kindly tell me how you were able to move when I froze time and space and how you were able to go to two places in an instant."

Lubbock instantly knew he wasn't going to tell the enemy his tricks but the boobs were making it hard to resist. Esdeath then started to peel of her shirt and Lubbock's eyes were glued to the cleavage that was opening.

Esdeath then said, "If you tell me I might give you a special treat." That did it for Lubbock and he instantly squealed, "I'm able to-" But was interrupted when a killing aura radiated and was pinpointed on him.

Lubbock instantly became white due to the killing aura. After that a mechanical hand came out of nowhere and tried to punch Esdeath but Esdeath dodged making the mechanical hand hit the ground causing a massive crater as Lubbock was even more scared.

Esdeath then said, "You're getting weaker than I remembered you, Najenda." The mechanical hand retracted to Najenda's arm and it looks like she was fuming as she shouted, "ESDEATH!" The two former comrades then lunged forward and were going to hit each other with their fists.

**Special part**

**I would just like to thank anyone who kept on reading my story since Chapter 1. The inspiration of seeing how many people see my story is tremendous and for that I am eternally grateful.**

**The reason I talked to Naruto is because originally I was going to write Naruto stories as some if not most of my inspirations to write stories are Naruto writers. I am planning to write my Naruto stories after Akame Ga Kill.**

**To also let you guys know about what Naruto story I am going to do. All you need to know is that the pairing I picked is the one I absolutely love beside NaruxHina. Its Naruto and Tayuya, I was just a fan after seeing Yellow and Red Makes so I said to myself I have to make that story perfect. Expect that next year.**

**Before I go I want to tell you guys I'm planning on making new Akame Ga Kill stories.**

**The pairings are where you guys will vote either: Tatsumi and Akame or Tatsumi and Leone.**

**I would also like to thank the following: Dancingtuna, CodeDXD, Generation Zero, tombbomb42592 and lastly vale. Because you guys are awesome for giving me reviews.**

**Anyways that's all for now, see you guys next time!**

**The next clue is:H**


End file.
